Forbidden Love
by chibiazn3
Summary: Anna is the Governor's daughter. She is arranged to marry the fearful Prince Hao, the brother of the boy whom she had fallen for years ago, but announced dead. But who is this servant and why does he look so much like the Prince? YxA
1. Prologue

**Author's Note April 2010: **

READ THIS!

In case you haven't visited my profile page, here it is:

This story is one I am not proud of.

There have been parts I copied from other authors. Parts of it were subconscious - I had loved the setting of one of nerd witch's stories so much I wanted to write one too. It ended up sharing many similarities of her story. Other parts of it (the original summary and one line) were almost identical to Strawberry-d's story. For the summary, I had thought that everyone on fanfiction had similiar summaries, so it was ok. (I was new online and aged 12. I was stupid). For the line, I thought that was ok as long as credit was given. Once again, stupid.

So if you can, don't read this. It's not a ploy of reversal psychology to get you to read it, but the truth. It's a) bad. b) not as original as I would have liked it to be.

You can read some of my other works. They don't have the same issues. Also, read nerd witch's and Strawberry'd's stories. They're tons better AND original. :)

I'll say this in my defense: At the time, I did not think I was doing anything wrong. This of course, was very stupid, but I was twelve and that was an age of stupidity. I had obviously done wrong. If this were suable material, I would have no lawyer. I was also very tempted to delete this fic, but it's kept here for several reasons:

1) Some people actually like this story (but I don't deserve these good people)

2) I feel like deleting this would be like running and hiding (though I did establish a new and separate account, so that kind of is...forgive me!)

3) This will serve as a reminder to myself as well as others: don't copy/plagiarize. And I know many people are probably like the me at the time: they don't think they're copying, but they actually are.

If you want to see the back and forth arguments between myself and the other author, it's actually still in the reviews and in my A/Ns. To this, I must say: Holy crap. I sounded like a total jerk. I was trying to make light of the situation, but some of the stuff I said sounded extremely sarcastic and annoying. It wasn't intended that way, but I had a bad habit of writing with caps and using run on sentences. I'm not surprised the other author was mad.

Nothing else has been edited.

* * *

This is my SECOND Fic…so don't expect TOO good of anything…although I do hope it does attract lots of readers…YES MY FIRST FIC WAS COLLEGE LIFE! IF YOU HAVE NOT YET READ IT, PLEASE DO. ALTHOUGH MOST OF YOU PRBLY ARE READING THIS _BECAUSE_ OF ＣＯＬＬＥＧＥ LIFE. Oh well…ON WITH DA CHAPPY!

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…)

**Title:** Forbidden Love

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary**: Anna Kyouyama. She was the Governor's one and only daughter. She was the one to marry Prince Hao. She was the one who fell in love with the Prince's brother instead.

(I got the idea from nerd witch's alone in the darkness. She inspired me to write this. Hope you enjoy!)

**Prologue**

**Dream **

"_Now Anna darling, Daddy just needs to go into the palace to have a little chat with his friend alright? Stay here by the car. Daddy will be right back." A tall blonde man told his daughter._

_Anna nodded. Then her father went inside._

_Anna started to wander around. She couldn't wander too far, the guards would start scolding her. She walked over to the little bridge over the moat._

_It was too high. She frowned. She climbed onto the railing and leaned in. There were many fishes. The fish were swimming under the bridge. The more under the fish swam, the farther Anna leaned in to watch them nd then…_

_SPLASH! _

"_Aahh!" Anna screamed, "I-c-Can't s-swim! Halp!"_

_The guards began to panic. Non of them knew how to swim. And the moat was deep. Some rushed off to find help. Some were climbing down fomr the side of the bridge._

_A young brunette saw this. They were never going to reach her in time. He took off his jacket and dived into the water._

"_Hang on!" He yelled._

"_Help!" She cried one last time, now sinking into the water._

"_Gotcha!" He cried as he reached in and pulled a blonde girl up close to him._

"_Th-Thank-you…" She stuttered and coughed._

_The boy dragged her ashore. "You alwight?" He asked panting._

_Anna nodded. "Yeah."_

_The young boy grinned sheepishly. "Wanna play sometimes?" He asked stupidly._

_Anna smiled. "Sure!"_

"_Anna! Anna!" A voice cried behind her. Her father. _

"_Father! Father! A young boy just-" Anna turned around to notice the young boy had disappeared. She sighed sadly. He was so handsome and nice._

"_Anna? Anna? Lady Anna?"_

**End Dream**

"Lady Anna? Lady Anna?" Her housemaid was knocking her door. "Lady Anna? The Governor wishes to speak with you."

Anna sat up in her bed. _"It was the same dream again…"_

"Lady Anna?"

"Yes."

Anna scoffed. Her father. The Governor. What did her father want this time?

There was only two things her father ever cared about: His money. His reputation.

Anna was simply something that shined his reputation, a beautiful daughter that earned everyone's respect and awe.

Her parents never so much cared for her more than they did about the commoners in the streets. The only thing her parents cared about was her beauty, manners, and what she would bring to the family name.

All her life, she had been an ornament on a tree, a decoration.

All her life, she did nothing but bring fame to the family name.

All her life, she was taught beauty, manners, and elegance.

All her life, she was nothing more than a tool.

She walked over to the window and sighed as she saw girls her age running around freely. She would never be allowed to do that. Not as long as she was the Governor's one and only daughter.

She had pretty much everything a girl could want. Yet she still missed out on almost everything a girl _needs_.

She had never had caring parents.

She didn't have any siblings.

She barely had any friends.

She barely had any fun.

She never experienced true love.

She was simply an empty shell. Beautiful and magnificent on the outside. Empty on the inside.

"Lady Anna?"

Anna sighed as she turned away from the spot. "Alright, alright. I heard the first time. And Tamao?"

"Yes milady?"

"Don't _ever_ call me that again." Anna pointed a warning finger at the pink haired girl.

"B-But…Lady Anna…you know I am of no position to be your friend, and I am only a housemaid, I am of no worthy of calling you by your name." The pink haired girl flustered.

Anna sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't care. If I am your Lady, then you will do as I say."

"I B-But…Lady Anna-"

Anna glared at the word 'Lady'. Tamao flinched.

"Yes, Lady Anna." She finished.

Anna sighed and waved her friend away. She was hopeless.

"Lady Anna. I mean-Anna." Tamao said coming back through the door.

"Yes?" Anna asked.

"Your father, the Governor wanted you to wear this." She said taking out a fancy long dress.

Anna glanced sideways at the dress her father asked her to wear and sighed. She took it grumpily and slammed the door shut to change. Turning her thoughts back to her dream, she remembered. The next few weeks after that incident, the small boy always came to her house to play. Her parents didn't know. At least, she thought. But then…

**Flashback**

"_Mommy! I'm going to go out and play!"_

_Her mother stopped her. "Do you mean with that young boyyou always play with?" Her expression was grave._

_Anna was shocked, but hten replied happily "Yeah! He's very nice! I told him I would meet him today! How did you know Mommy? How did you know?"_

_Her mother shook her head sadly. "Anna, sweetie, he's not going to come today. Nor ever for that fact."_

_Anna frowned, "Why Mommy? Did you forbid him to come? Why? Why?" _

"_No, Anna, listen…do you know what his name was?"_

_Anna nodded her head. "He told me his name was Peter. He had brown hair, and always smles."_

_Her mother shook er head sadly. "No. His real name was not Peter. He was the King and Queen's second son. Heir to the throne of our kingdom."_

"_Wow! Really! Then I've gotta go tell him Mommy!" Anna squealed excitedly._

"_No anna, He…just yesterday, while his brother and he were out walking, they stumbled upon a group of very bad people. His brother managed to escape, but he didn't…" Her voice trailed off._

_Anna looked up confusedly._

_Her mother sighed. "His body was never found. He's probably dead by now…"_

_Anna looked up in shock, and ran away crying._

**End of Flashback**

That was what happened. She never even got to know his name. She only knew that the crowned Prince now was his brother, Hao Asakura. She sighed and began to sob.

"Father? Father? Father you called?" Anna asked putting on her sweet voice.

"Anna? Is it you?" Her father asked turning away from the window to face her.

Anna nodded.

"Good. Good…" Her father said, his mind clearly still on something else.

"Father?"

Her father snapped back to reality, looked up and smiled. "Have a seat Anna."

Anna took a seat uncertainly.

Her father smiled and sighed. "You certainly have grown exceptionally beautiful, my dear daughter."

Anna scoffed in her thoughts. _"As if **you'd** care…" _But of course, didn't show it. Instead, she forced a smile.

"You are almost sixteen." Her father continued, turning his back to Anna and facing the window once more.

"Yes…"

"As you know, a young lady is considered an…an adult at age sixteen."

Anna frowned she did not like where this conversation was headin.

"Yes…"

"And when you become an adult, you…get married…" Her father's gaze now fell upon her again.

Anna's eyes widened. Her father COULDN'T mean…no…

"Anna." Her father walked over to Anna, putting his hands on her shoulders. "My friend, Mikihisa, and I had a little chat yesterday, and we-er- have arranged for you to…marryhisoldestson." He said rushedly.

Anna's jaw dropeed. She looked up to her father who was beaming. Apparently, he seemed to think it was something wonderful. Anna, however, did not. "NO!" She stood up shrieking

Her father was taken aback. "Wh-What?" He stammered.

"H-How c-could you!" She slowly backed away, then she turned, and ran.

So? How was it? Awful? Well…this was a pretty crappy chappy… I'll continue if ppl like…If I do…then I promise next chappy WAY BETTER… Anna is of course, going to meet up with Yoh.


	2. The Dinner

This is my SECOND Fic…so don't expect TOO good of anything…although I do hope it does attract lots of readers…YES MY FIRST FIC WAS COLLEGE LIFE! IF YOU HAVE NOT YET READ IT, PLEASE DO. ALTHOUGH MOST OF YOU PRBLY ARE READING THIS _BECAUSE_ OF ＣＯＬＬＥＧＥ LIFE. Oh well…ON WITH DA CHAPPY!

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…)

**Title:** Forbidden Love

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary**: Anna Kyouyama. She's the Governor's one and only daughter. She's the one to marry the fearful Prince Hao. She's the one who fell into a forbidden love relationship with who she thought was a servant: the Prince's long lost brother? YXA

(I got the idea from nerd witch's alone in the darkness. A lot of this comes from her story…but the rest'll be different. I am writing this because I'm tired of waiting for her to UPDATE, so I'm taking matters into my own hands. Hope you enjoy!)

**THNX FOR THE REVIEWS EVERY1! (Hugs Reviewer) I'M SO PROUD…Well, here's CH2!**

**The Dinner**

"No!" Anna sobbed kneeling down besideher bed and crying in the fluffy quilts.

"Anna? Miss Anna? Anna? What did the Governor say? What happened?"" Tamao asked coming in through the door with a broom.

Anna stood up to face her friend teary eyed. "T-Tamao!" She sobbed as she flung herself around her housemaid and secret friend, crying on her shoulder.

Tamao patted her sympathetically. "It's alright, Anna. Whatever your father said that upset you, cry it away. I'm here. That's what friends are for, ne?" Tamao smiled sadly.

"Wh-Why!" Anna continued sobbing. "Wh-Why did he!"

Tamao pulled Anna off her shoulders and looked at her. "You're not like this Anna. Where's the brave Anna? It can't be THAT bad, whatever your father said."

"It IS bad! H-How c-could he! D-Does he think of me as his possession? H-His m-money?" Anna dropped to the floor, with her head in her hands.

Tamao knelt down beside her. "Tell me Anna. Tell me everything."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Anna? Anna?" Tamao called as she came back through her door holding coffee. "Here. Drink this, you'll feel better."

Anna took the drink but did not answer.

"I'm really sorry about what your father is doing. I-I really am! I-I r-really w-wish I can help you! I'm so useless! I c-can't help you when you need me most!" Tamao began to cry.

"Please, Tamao. You've helped me enough. You've been my friend when no one else would. That's already enough." Anna looked up and smiled sadly at her friend.

Tamao stopped crying and looked up.

"We're friends no matter what. Even when I marry the Prince, I promise you I won't forget you."

"No! Don't say that Anna! Run! Run away and never come back! You don't deserve this!" Tamao suddenly looked fearful.

"No." Anna said in a firm voice.

"Why?" Tamao ran into Anna's closet and pulled out a brief case. She opened it and began to stuff clothes inside. "Leave. Don't return. Then earn your freedom. You don't deserve this."

Anna put her hands around Tamao's wrists. "I-I can't. If I do, the Prince will probably murder my father, mother, and you."

"Your mother and father are fine! They are the Governor and Governess! He can't afford to murder them!" Tamao screamed.

"I KNOW! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM I CARE ABOUT YOU!" Anna screamed.

Tamao stood in shock.

"The Prince knows many things, Tamao. He would know that YOU helped me escape. I can't afford to lose my only friend. I won't."

"Oh Anna!" Tamao flung herself around Anna and began to sob. "Why? Why d-do you d-do this f-for ME!"

Anna smiled sadly. "Because you would do the same for _me_."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anna laid in darkness on her bed.

"_It's almost 7:00. It's almost time…_"

"Anna?" Tamao came in and flicked on the lights. "Your father is calling for you. H-He says it's time for your dinner with the P-Prince…"

"Thank you, Tamao."

Tamao uncertainly closed the door.

Anna sat up and began to comb her hair in a trance like way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She lifted the cloth covering the window and looked out the carriage window.

They were nearing the palace now. She could see the library now.

FLASHBACK

"_Why don't we meet in the library? The librarian's very nice. And I love reading the books!" the young boy cried as he tugged on the girl's sleeve and pointing at the huge building down the corner._

_Anna shifted uncertainly. "B-But I d-don't know how to read…yet…" She smiled a little._

_The young boy looked at her confusedly._

_Anna did not answer._

"_Well come on then! Let's go right now!"_

"_Didn't you hear what I said? I CAN'T read!" Anna yelled as she struggled to break free of the boy's grasp._

"_Well if you can't read, then we've got no time to lose, right?" He turned around grinning sheepishly, still tugging her towards the library._

"_Huh?" Anna said._

"_I'll teach you!" The young boy burst out laughing._

_Anna blushed. "Oh…alright..th-thank you…"_

END FLASHBACK

Since that day, they visited the library every day. The boy was very patient with her. Helping her when she needed help, encouraging her when she felt like giving up, and congratulating her when she succeeded. Never once did he show a hint of wanting to give up.

He was always grinning.

Anna sighed and let go of the cloth. (Wut it called?)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Lady Anna? We have arrived at the Palace. Be careful. Watch your step." The driver said as he opened the carriage door.

"You must be Lady Anna! A pleasure! Wow, you look amazingly beautiful tonight." A young brown haired boy said coming up in front of her, grinning.

Anna frowned. The grin was so familiar. "Who are you?"

"Oh my, terribly sorry, how rude of me…not introduce myself…pardon…you may call me Luke. I'm a servant here at the palace." He said, bowing so suddenly his hat flew off.

"Ah…" Hemurmeredas he watched his hat sail off the bridge and into the moat.

Anna giggled slightly. " Maybe if you didn't bow so low, then that wouldn't've happened now would it?"

The boy named Luke grinned sheepishly. "Hehe..thanks for the tip milady!"

Anna immediately stopped laughing. _"That laugh is also familiar…"_ She shook her head.

"Milady? Milady what's wrong?" 'Luke' asked confusedly.

"Nothing, nothing. Please lead me to Prince Hao. I'm having dinner with him." Anna said regainin her stiffness.

"Y-You're having dinner with Prince Hao?" The boy asked.

"Yes. Didn't you know?"

The boy shook his head sadly. "All I was told was to wait for a lady named Lady Anna."

"Oh."

"Are you his –gulp- g-girlfriend?" The boy asked scared.

Anna shook her head sadly. "I…I'm his….fiancé…"

The boy looked surprised and sad at the same time. "Oh..yes…of course…right away…this way please, Lady Anna…"

The boy walked towards the gate, motioning for the guards to move.

Anna followed him. _"He seemed so sad…why would a servant care if I was the Prince;s fiancé?"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well, well, well, my dear Anna." Prince Hao came gliding down the Grand Staircase. (HEH! HARRY POTTER!).

Anna looked at him coldly. "Good evening your Majesty." She bowed slighty.

"No, no…that won't do. Come here my dear." Prince Hao waved for his guards to leave him as he motioned for Anna to come closer.

Anna forced herself to take a step. _"Think of Tamao, Think of Tamao…"_

"That's it."

Anna reached him.

"Now, smile."

Anna forced herself to smile.

"That;s it, darling. This way to the feast, if you please."

OOO

"Nichrome, tell the servants to start bringing in the courses," Prince Hao ordered one of his servants.

The servant named Nichrome bowed slightly and headed off into the kitchen.

"This way, Anna dear."

They took a seat, both at opposite ends of a very long table.

"Your course, milady." The same boy from earlier came up, bowing so low that you could not see his face at all. Prince Hao did not notice. He was busy starting on his course.

Anna opened her mouth to speak.

The young boy quickly put her course down. Then he grabbed her hand and planted a small kiss. "Enjoy your meal, Milady."

When he let go, there was a piece of paper in her hands.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Prince Hao asked, frowning at Anna's behavior.

Anna put on her sweet smile. "Nothing."

When Prince Hao turned away, she opened the note under the table.

_Meet me in the kitchen at midnight tonight._

Anna frowned confusedly. If this was a command, it was quite unusual. If this was a request, it was also quite unusual. She quickly stuffed it in her sleeve, reassured Prince Hao by smiling at him, and started on her course…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So? How was it? Is it Yoh? If you want me to continue…then PLEAZ R AND R! REVIEW! I don't care about bad comments! They help me improve! All comments accepted! Requests, everything! Although if you request something, I might ignore it…MUAHAHAHAA! Please REVIEW! BYE THNX!


	3. The Meeting

This is my SECOND Fic. My first fic was College Life if you didn't know. If you haven't yet read College Life, well, I still have ONE more chappy! The big finale! But most of u r prbly reading this due to College Life. Anyways.

ON WITH DA CHAPPY!

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…)

**Title:** Forbidden Love

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary**: Anna Kyouyama. She's the Governor's one and only daughter. She's the one to marry the fearful Prince Hao. She's the one who fell into a forbidden love relationship with who she thought was a servant: the Prince's long lost brother? YXA

(I got the idea from nerd witch's alone in the darkness. She inspired me to write this. Hope you enjoy!)

**The Meeting**

(Title says all…kinda stupid…)

"My dear Anna. It is already getting late. The paths home will be too dangerous at night." Prince Hao said smirking.

Anna stared at him coldly. "Your point? Your Majesty?"

Prince Hao straightened himself. "My point….why don't you stay here with me tonight, my dear Anna? I have many, many, many spare rooms."

Anna's eyes narrowed. "So?"

Prince Hao was of course a bit surprised by this. Most girls would have begged to sleep here. And _every_ girl would have taken up such an offer. Guess he was wrong. Prince Hao put on his most charming smile. "Well…seeing as you _are_ my fiancé, why don't we start getting closer." (Dang it! Which one is fiancée and which one is fiancé? Male, female…)

Anna raised her eyebrows.

"We should get to know eachother better, seeing as we _will_ sleep with eachother soon…" Prince Hao chuckled.

Hao was shaking with fury,

"Come along my dear. You know what? You actually CAN sleep with me tonight. So, come." Prince Hao reached out a hand to touch Anna's soft face.

Anna attempted to slap him, but her slap was caught by him. "Hahaha. Really, My dear, not so feisty, eh? Very impressive…"

"Really? Well, if that was impressive," Anna smirked, "I'd like to see your face, after THIS" Anna used her Legendary Left. (Remember this from the anime?)

Prince Hao was surprised. He held his burning cheek, staring at Anna with awe. Then, he gave a satisfied nod and called for his servants. "Nichrome?"

"Yes, sire?"

"Find Lady Anna the most magnificent guest room in the palace." He smirked at Anna.

Nichrome sweatdropped. "Wh-Which one?"

Prince Hao frowned. "Give her the room of the Garden View."

Nichrome bowed. "Yes. Wait..er…where was that one again?"

Prince Hao frowned again. "You should know where it is by now, Nichrome."

Nichrome bowed once again nervously. "I'm sorry, sire, but we haven't used that since the Queen from Ivaloski visited us."

Prince Hao sighed. "It's the room on the corner edge of the Garden, obviously."

Nichrome looked confused.

Prince Hao grumbled something. "The one upstairs on the third floor at the the North-East End. NOW GO!"

Nichrome tripped over his clothes at the last two words, and quickly scrambled away, motioning for Anna to come with him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anna sighed as she looked out the window and stared into the Garden. How did this ever happen to HER? Why did it happen?

These thoughts clouded her head.

She stared down into the garden again. She saw someone walking in it. Prince Hao? No, no it couldn't be. That guy could never have enough sense to respect Mother Nature.

She frowned. Then realization hit her. It was the boy servant named Luke. How much he and the Prince looked alike!

Suddenly, she reached into her sleeve.

She took out a note.

Of course! It was the note.

_Meet me in the kitchen at midnight tonight._

The Grandfather Clock in her room struck once, twice, thrice…twelve times!

Anna quickly pulled on her night robe. She looked out the window once more. The boy had gone.

She stuffed the note inside her pocket and opened the door a crack.

There was no one in sight.

She opened it up a bit more.

Still no one.

She began to tiptoe.

She closed the door and locked it.

Anna lighty and silently walked down the Grand Staircase.

"Where is that kitchen?" She whispered to herself.

Then it dawned on her. Next to the Dining Room of course! And…the Dining Room…

Anna frowned trying to remember. Prince Hao had taken her to the left of the Great Hall, then he went down the corridor, and through a pair of large golden doors! The Dining Room! (Remember the layout of Hogwarts? Only, the Great Hall at Hogwarts is now called the Dining Room, and the Entrance Hall at Hogwarts is now called the Great Hall, get it?)

Anna quickened her pace. She was nearing the Great Hall…

She made a turn and…

She covered her mouth, uttering a soft scream.

Y

Y

Y

Y

Y

Y

Y

Y

Y

Y

Y

Y

Y

Y

Y

Y

Y

Y

Y

Y

Y

Y

Y

Y

Y

Y

Y

Y

Y

Y

Y

Y

Y

Y

Y

It was Prince Hao.

"P-Prince Hao!" She cried.

Prince Hao frowned suspiciously. "What are you doing here, my dear Anna? You can catch a cold like this."

"I-I was…I was thirsty, so I-"

Prince HAo shook his head. "We have servants for that Lady Anna." He clapped loudly twice. After a minute or so, two servants hustled to his side.

"Yes, your Majesty?" They said in unision.

"Bring Lady Anna a cup of water." He said, not taking his eyes off Anna and staring at her suspiciously.

Anna kept her eyes on the servants as she saw them bow in respect and scramble off.

"Now, back to bed." Prince HAo said putting on a charming smile.

Anna backed away in fear. Then she turned and walked quickly up the stairs…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_What am I going to do?" _She thought as tears leaked out. She sat hugging her knees and rocking back and forth.

She looked out the window again. Far across the Garden was the beach.

FLASHBACK

"_Here you go, Anna." The young boy said as he gave her the most beautiful flower in the world._

_Anna stared in awe. "Wow…it's so pretty…" She looked at the grinning boy, "Where'd you get it? It must have costed you a lot of trouble to get it…"_

_The boy shook his head stupidly. "Nah…it's very easy to sneak inside the Gardens! Whoops." He immediately covered his mouth with both hands._

_Anna stared. "Y-You risked g-getting caught…just to get a flower…for me?"_

_The boy nodded in delight._

_Anna blushed._

"_It's very easy. There is a small hole under the corner bush of the Garden. The moats are no problem. There are also many other secret passages in the Palace…"_

"_How d-di you find out? You don't-"_

_The young boy scratched his head. "I er…well…I uh…I work there! Ya… And when I have spare time, I sneak around!"_

"_Wow…do you ever get caught?"_

_The boy shook his head. "Nope"_

_The boy pointed to the direction of a room on the third floor in front of the Garden. "When I was working up in THAT room, I found that the vines uner the windowsill are perfect for climbing! Hah! They'e like a ladder!"_

_Anna stared up into the room. "It must be wonderful…a Garden Room…"_

END OF FLASHBACK.

Anna looked up again. Of course! The VINES! She wondered whether it was still there.

She used all her energy to open the window. A sudden breeze blew past her. It was so nice…

She looked below her. _"Yes! The vines are still there!"_

She started to climb down. One by one, little by little.

All of a sudden, she missed. "AAAH!" She screamed and suddenly shut up. She waited for any sign that perhaps anyone found out she was there.

No movement. No lights.

She continued to climb down…until she reached the ground.

"_Now…where is the kitchen?"_ she thought.

She laid out the layout of the Palace in her mind. She looked over to the side of the Garden. If the front was there, then the side was here, and the kitchen should be…right around…

Anna started walking around.

HERE!

She peered into a window near the ground.

It seemed like a basement, but there was a smell of soup.

She looked harder. There were no lights, but there were oil lamps flickering here and there…it was off duty time…

She strained to open the window. It was no use.

She sat there, ready to cry.

Suddenly, the window opened for her!

"Come, milady." A voice whispered.

"L-Luke?" Anna whispered in disbelief.

There was no answer.

She squeezed through the window.

She peered around the dark kitchen. "L-Luke?" she whispered again.

"Shh…milady…careful not to wake up Matamune."

"Mata-who?"

"The Prince's cat, Matamune…" He hushed.

He led her to yet another dark room.

Anna looked around.

Suddenly, the room lit up with bright lamps. "That;s better…" 'Luke' sighed.

Anna walked closer to him. "L-Luke?"

"Shh…milady…careful…"

"What did call me for?"

The boy frowned. "I wanted to warn you about Prince Hao. You said you were…engaged to him?"

Anna nodded sadly.

The boy sighed in frustration. "That's not good…"

Anna stared. "What? Luke-"

"No!" He whispered. He sighed again. "My…my real name is Yoh…"

"Yoh? Well..then why-?"

Yoh shook his head. "For certain reasons." He took an orange and peeled it. "Want a piece?" He asked raising up a slice of orange.

Anna shook her head. She was still confused.

"Well…er…let's just say, the Prince never liked me…and…banished me from the Palace…well…I needed a job bad…and the only place that would accept me…was the Palace…if I was another person." He suddenly grinned. "Got it?"

Anna nodded.

Yoh chewed on his slice of orange. "Prince Hao is very dangerous…very dangerous indeed…" His voice fell to a whisper.

Anna stared. "How?"

"He's,…very reckless…and powerful… His Spirit of Fire, his guardian is a very powerful spirit indeed…"

"Spirit?"

Yoh nodded. "Yeah. Well…a few years ago, his parents decided that he was too evil to become king, and so set for their younger son to become king."

Anna suddenly remembered, "That boy…"

"Huh?" Yoh loked at her.

Anna shook her head and smiled.

"Well, anyways," Yoh said, resuming his story, "Prince Hao, of course, got angry and demanded at once that he should be king. The King and Queen of course, disagreed. When that happened, he took action…" Yoh frowned.

FLASHBACK

"_Come, Ototo, let's go for a walk, how bout it, ne?" His brother had asked him._

"_Yippee! Alright! Let's go!" Yoh cried happily._

_They walked for what seemed like hours. "Oni-Chan…I'm…I'm tired,"_

_Hao smirked to himself. Perfect. He had been waiting for him to say that. "It's alright. A little further…"_

"_Oni-chan? Where are we going Oni-chan!"_

"_Somewhere that you'll die to see…"_

_Yoh cocked his head to one side in confusement. He ran to catch up. His brother was nowhere in sight._

_Yoh frowned._

_His brother had vanished?_

_He walked up a cliff._

_Then…_

"_AAHHHHH!" A cry broke the silence of the night._

END FLASHBACK

"Yoh? Yoh?" Anna shook his arm.

"Huh? Oh..sorry…" he mumbled.

"What happened next?"

"Well…the story that went out was, that a mob of pirates or something got to them…Hao made it out alive, but his brother,no…"

Anna stared.

"But the real story, as the King and Queen know it, was that Prince Hao had pushed his younger brother off the cliff…"

Anna's eyes widened. "Then…why didn't they kill Prince Hao? Why!"

Yoh shook his head,. "They can't. First of all, that would mean the end of the Asakura legacy…second of all…he was too powerful…and if word of that gets out…it will most certainly bring shame to the family name. A brother kill a brother? And besides, the King and Queen live in fear of their oldest son, now."

Anna did not speak. So this was what happened to the young boy whom she had loved. She started to cry. "H-How do you know all this?"

Yoh smiled sadly. "I knew that boy very well…He was like…a part of me…"

Anna looked at him strangely.

"It's getting late…you'd better go back."

Anna stood up.

"You must remember to be cautious around Prince Hao. Remember, he pushed his brother off a cliff, he can kill his mother and father, he can kill you. Or worse yet, he'll torture you."

"Why-Why do you care?" Anna asked curiously.

Yoh sighed. "B-Because….I…don't want you to end up the same way I did…" He reached for the back of his shirt and pulled it up.

Anna uttered a soft scream.

There were burn marks everywhere.

Her eyes filled with tears. "Why?"

Yoh did not answer.

"I'll make sure Prince Hao treats you nicer." She said in a firm voice.

Yoh's eyes widened. "No! Don't! He'll become suspicious." Yoh made a sudden movement to stop Anna and winced.

Anna looked up.

"I-It's the burn marks…it's nothing..Don't…he truly is dangerous…" He said again warningly.

Anna nodded.

"Now go." He whispered.

Anna nodded again and left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She ran silently. She turned the corner…and…

Prince Hao.

"So…you think you can act behind me, eh? Well, we'll just have to teach her a little lesson, won't we? Spirit of Fire?" He snapped his fingers, and a large Spirit appeared behind him….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So? How is it? Pleaz R and R! THNX! Sorry for cliffie…:P


	4. Close Call

This is my SECOND Fic. My first fic was College Life if you didn't know. If you haven't yet read College Life, well, I still have ONE more chappy! The big finale! But most of u r prbly reading this due to College Life. Anyways.

WAAH! I'M SO HAPPY! College Life is finally COMPLETE! Sniff! Sniff! I'm so proud! Haven't been so proud since the day I could walk! I nearly cried when I typed the last words of College Life! Pleaz read the big finale!

College Life: Yoh is now a laid back student who has a perfect life. Right? WRONG! Life has never been harsher! Amongst the business about exams and proms, will his love for Anna continue? Will it last? (WELL OF COURSE! ITS YOHXANNA FLUFF!)

ON WITH DA CHAPPY!

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…)

**Title:** Forbidden Love

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary**: Anna Kyouyama. She's the Governor's one and only daughter. She's the one to marry the fearful Prince Hao. She's the one who fell into a forbidden love relationship with who she thought was a servant: the Prince's long lost brother? YXA

(I got the idea from nerd witch's alone in the darkness. She inspired me to write this. Hope you enjoy!)

**Close Call**

Anna stared at the huge fire spirit blazing before her.

Prince Hao smirked. "How do you like him, my dear?"

Anna was speechless. "L-Leave me alone, you snake!" She shrieked. (A/N Ya…I no….this from Lord of the Rings once again, spoken by Eowyn of Rohan to Grima Wormtongue.)

Prince Hao chuckled. "Hahaha. My dear, I don''t really think you ought to call me that. First of all, I am your future husband, and second of all," Prince Hao snapped his fingers. The great spirit edged closer. "I don't think the Spirit of Fire really likes insults. Especially when you're talking about the future Shaman King."

"Shaman King?" Anna asked frowning. He knew he had heard of that somewhere. Where, she was not sure.

"Yes," Prince HAo whispered, "The Shaman King. I am only eligible to become Shaman King when I have a Queen."

Anna glared at him coldly. "So you're using me." She said in a quiet but deadly tone.

Prince Hao chuckled once again, piercing the very heart and soul out of any normal human being. Then again, Anna Kyouyama had never exactly been normal.

"Of course, my dear Anna. What did you think? Well, I do like you. You're simply brilliant and very feisty. I always love a challenge. The ones so easy to get are worthless. It's the ones that are hard to achieve that are worth more…" He edged closer to Anna as he cupped her chin.

"Get away. People who use other people out of pure selfishness have no heart. And I care nothing for those with no heart." Anna said once again in her quiet but deadly tone.

This time, Prince Hao frowned. "And what do you know about it, my dear Anna? Do you tell me that you actually _do_ care about someone? Hmph. I think not. You're Anna Kyouyama. I've been watching you since you were little. You are one rare jewel, Anna Kyouyama. And I intend to get it. Do you really think there are such things as 'friends' and 'friendship'?"

Anna was fuming.

Prince Hao laughed at the sight.

Anna tightened her fists, then released it. She punched Prince Hao.

Prince Hao held onto his cheek, a tad bit surprised, to be caught off guard by a girl, but he didn't let it show. He was a bit amused. He chuckled.

Anna was burning now. "YES THERE IS!" She screamed.

Prince Hao raised an eyebrow. "Oh? There is?"

"Yes." Anna calmed. She remembered Yoh and Tamao. _"Of course there is. True friends think their friends before themselves."_

"Well, if that's the case, then we'll need to change the way we think, don't we Spirit of Fire?" He nodded towards the large red spirit.

The Spirit of Fire growled.

"Hahaha! So…what were you doing so late? Were you perhaps planning on doing something behind my back, dear Anna! Because I'll have you know, Hao Asakura knows everything. Even if you ran, you'll still be trapped in my fingers." Hao thundered.

Anna backed away. And ran.

But with a snap of his fingers, the SoF appeared right in front of her.

She gasped and fell back.

"Now, Spirit of Fire, torture her." Hao said smirking.

The Spirit of Fire raised his hand, ready to strike, and-

"No!" A young boy came running up next to Prince Hao.

Prince Hao turned around. "Stupid servant boy. CAN you not SEE that I was BUSY! WHAT IS IT!"

The boy, who had been bowing extremely low not to show his face, began to spoke in a firm voice. "You Majesty, the Lady is not guilty of anything, whatsoever."

Prince Hao narrowed his eyes. "You're saying…"

The servant took a deep breath and continued. "I…I was the one who had held her back."

Prince Hao released command of the Spirit of Fire and waved him down. E walked towards the boy.

Anna sat there with her head screaming, _"No! No Yoh! No! Don't take the blame! No! He'll spare me, but HE WON'T SPARE YOU!"_ But her mouth remained silent.

"What is your name, boy servant?" He questioned suspiciously.

The boy bowed even lower. "My name is Luke, sir,"

"Your father and mother?"

"My father is dead, sir."

"Your mother?"

"My mother is a maid at the Johnson's."

Prince Hao did not seem satisfied, but he continued to let the boy talk. "So what happened, you say?"

The boy answered calmly. "The Lady, well, there was a delay in the kitchen, and the Lady's glass of water never came to her. The Lady knew of nothing. She simply was thirsty, so she wanted to check on us."

"Strange, is it not? What can a simple glass of water take so long?" Prince Hao pretended to be thinking while really observing the boy's reaction.

But the boy neither stirred nor moved nor seemed to react at all. He remained firmly planted at the spot.

"Yes. It was my fault, you see, sire. The other two servants said the Lady wanted cold water, but I, I said she would want warmer water."

"That is no business of yours whatsoever."

"Yes, sir."

Prince Hao now sat down on a chair next to the SoF. "Continue."

"The Lady came into the kitchen, and, well, I don't know what came over me, and, I well, forced her to drink wine. Forgive me, sire, please."

"You _forced _her?" Prince Hao asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Yes I did. I do not know what came over me. And…I forced her to stay, and…a great deal of many things I am guilty of."

Prince Hao chuckled. "You dare do that to Lady Anna? You dare do such a thing, TO THE PRINCE'S FIANCE!" Hao thundered.

The boy did not answer…and then…"No, but I did. I just ask that you not harm Lady Anna."

Prince HAo chuckled again. "How adorable. A servant falling in love with a Lady who is already engaged to the Prince!" He laughed coldly, Icey knives piercing into the soft tender flesh.

Ana winced. Why is he doing that? Why is he doing that for her? Why! She was about to cry. The boy was so brave, so handsome, so kindhearted, and yet what life is he getting? A servant. A servant to a person unfit to be king.

"Well, thank you for telling me the truth, younh Luke. Now, goodbye. Spirit of Fire?" He turned to the large spirit behind him.

There was a red blaze and a scream.

Anna watched in horror as this happened.

"Now, Spirit of Fire, finish him! Make him pay for his wrongdoing!" Prince Hao laughed.

And then, Anna finally came to senses. "STOP!" She screamed and dropped to the floor sobbing.

Prince Hao stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Stop? Why, my dear? Are you not enjoying this? This man did things unspeakable to you, and yet you help him?" Prince Hao egged her into telling the truth in order to help the boy.

Anna opened her mouth. "I…I…I was taught that killing isn't a way. It is my beliefs." She finished coldly.

Prince Hao laughed. Anna winced. She hated that laugh. "Alright, fine then, my dear." He turned to the boy who was barely conscious and was now lying on the ground. "I will spare you this time, young Luke, seeing as it is in The Lady's opinion. But beware…" The he turned to leave. "Good night, my dear."

The SoF followed behind him.

Anna stared at him coldly, as if she wouldn't have really cared about the boy, until he was out of site.

Then she ran down to the boy. "Yoh!" She cried as she kneeled down next to him.

"D-Don't…"Hw weakly muttered.

Anna took no notice of this and started tearing up her dress to use as bandages to wrap up his injuries.

Yoh winced and slowly opened his eyes. He smiled. "Th-Thank you, A-Anna…" He weakly muttered again.

Anna was now on the verge of crying. Before her lay a boy who took the blame and pain that rightfully should have been hers. And yet….there he was…thanking _her._

"No…No! You…You shouldn't thank me…I should thank you…I've never met anyone like you." She said as tears began to cloud her vision. _"Must not cry, must not cry!"_ Her head screamed, but she did.

Tears fell.

Yoh felt them. He slowly used his strength to reach up to Anna and wipe away the tears. "D-Don't c-cry…" He stammered before falling into unconciousness…

Anna stood in horror. What if he died? No! He couldn't! She's never felt such feeling towards anyone like this before. She lo-. Did she? She shook her head. This was not the time to think such thoughts.

Yoh groaned.

Anna sighed with relief. He wasn't dead! She thanked almost every god she could think of.

It was a while before she snapped back from reality.

She clapped twice. About a minute or so, two young girl servants came up, rubbing their eyes.

"Milady?" They asked in unision.

Anna ignored this. "Here. Help me with this boy. He is gravely injured. Be careful with him."

The two girls stood gaping at the limp figure.

"Y-Yoh-sama!" The blue-haired girl cried.

Ana looked up. "What did you say?"

The silver haired girl immediately covered her friend's mouth, "Shh…"

Anna looked away, still suspicious. She continued with Yoh's bandaging.

Together, they carried Yoh all the way up to Anna's room. Where they set him down on a couch.

Then Anna resumed looking out the window.

"_Y-Yoh-sama!" the blue haired girl had cried. _

"_How can it be? –Sama means master…how is a boy servant their master?" She questioned the stars._

Anna looked over to the limp figure. It turned. Anna sighed. Oh how she wished she could be of more help!

"_He didn't coward into the corner, he didn't even try to defend himself! He only thought of defending me…"_ She thought as tears swelled up again.

"_Why did he have to do it!"_ She thought as she began to sob.

That night, she cried and cried till she fell asleep.

OOO

The next morning…

"Yoh!" she cried as she saw that the boy servant had gone. There was a note left in the place where he slept.

She picked it up.

_Lady Anna, _

_I am sorry to have to leave without telling you. It is for your safety. If Prince Hao finds out that you've helped me, he will torture you as well. I thank you for last night. I thank you for stopping him, and I thank you for not leaving me. Do not worry about me, I am fine. Please do not visit me soon, a thousand thanks and so on. _

_-Yoh_

Anna looked over the note again. No. How can he be so stupid? He can never survive Prince Hao by himself! No. She must visit him. She must. Regardless of what he said.

She got dressed, and headed down to the kitchens…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So? Good? I dno…its getting late…time to crash….YAWNS

WELL…PLEAZ R AND R! And College Life is finally finished! WAAHH! I'm so PROUD!


	5. What's Going On?

YES! EVERYONE! I'M FINALLY BACK! Fortunately, a hurricane did NOT appear during our peaceful little vacation and blow us all away. THANK YOU ALL YOU GOOD PEOPLE! Yeah I had a great time at Myrtle Beach, South Carolina! The weather forecast forecasted a whole week of rain, and there were only a few drops…instead, the sun was scorching hot…O WELL!

ON WITH DA CHAPPY!

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…)

**Title:** Forbidden Love

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary**: Anna Kyouyama. She was the Governor's one and only daughter. She was the one to marry Prince Hao. She was the one who fell in love with a servant? YxA

(I got the idea from nerd witch's alone in the darkness. A lot of this comes from her story…but the rest'll be different. I am writing this because I'm tired of waiting for her to UPDATE, so I'm taking matters into my own hands. Hope you enjoy!)

YES I KNOW THAT ANNA'S NOT SO HARSH, AND YOH IS NOT SO LAZY. BUT I PROMISE YOU, THE ONLY REASON YOH IS NOY HIMSELF RIGHT NOW IS BECAUSE HE IS INJURED, LATER ON, HE WILL MOST DEFINITELY BE BACK TO HIS OLD SELF. AS FOR ANNA…SHE ALWAYS HAD A WEAKNESS FOR YOH, DIDN'T SHE:P And for Hao….Hao is evil and cruel…

**What's Going On?**

"Yoh! Yoh!" Anna cried as she entered the kitchens. Steam was everywhere and the workers there looked puzzled at why such a lady would be down in the kitchens.

A young boy about five or so came up. "Miss Lady Ma'am? What is you doing here? Shouldn't you be up dare with the Pwince?" the boy questioned while scratching his head.

Anna kneeled down to him. "Young boy, do you know another boy named Yoh? Er..Luke? Or..Yoh?"

The boy nodded eagerly. "Uh-huh…right this way to Yoh-Sama, Miss Lady Ma'am. But I is afraid he gots lots of boo-boos…" The young boy took Anna's hand and dragged her deeper into the kitchens.

After a while…they reached a room.

Anna searched the room, to two figures standing around a bed, to the limp figure on the bed.. "Yoh!" she cried out in relief as she ran towards him.

"Stop." The young silver-haired girl from yesterday stood up and blocked her way to Yoh.

Anna was puzzled. "Why? He…He's not…"

The girl shook her head in fear, as if saying such a thing would bring bad omen. She quickly said a prayer. "No." She then calmed down a bit more. "We are grateful for what you have done for Yoh-sama, Lady Anna…" She continued on.

The blue haired girl from last night came up. She frowned worriedly. "Yoh-sama is not in good condition, Lady Anna, please leave him be."

"Yoh-_sama_?" Anna asked curiously while raising an eyebrow with her hands folded.

The girls' eyes widened in fear. "Um…well….uh…."

But they were interrupted by a groan. "A-Anna? I-Is that you?" Yoh asked weakly, trying to sit up from his straw bed.

"Yoh-Sama!" The two girls cried in unison as they rushed to Yoh's side to stop him from falling.

"Please, Yoh-s…I mean..sir…no! I mean-! Well…anyways…you'll open your wounds more." One girl whispered while looking down and blushing.

Yoh grinned sheepishly, but weakly. He stood up and winced. The two girls shot straight up. Yoh waved them away. "I-I'm fine." He said while adding a chuckle but wincing.

He walked towards Anna. "A-Anna…I told you not t-to…" But he collapsed.

"Yoh!" Anna cried as she ran to Yoh's side to catch him.

"A-Anna…leave….it's…danger…rous…" He muttered before drifting asleep once more.

The two girls looked worried. The blue haired girl went back into the kitchens.

Anna and the remaining girl helped Yoh back into bed.

"W-Will he be alright?" Anna asked while frowning.

The silver haired girl did not answer. Instead, she walked towatds the door. "Lady Anna, it is not safe for you here. Nor is it safe for Yoh-sama. As a matter of fact, it's safe for no one. Please leave."

Anna was shocked.

**Thwaak!**

The silver haired girl held onto her cheek while looking at Anna in shock and awe, her eyes filling up with tears.

"I don't think you know who you're talking to." Anna said calmly while frowning. "And besides, he risked his life to save me, so I think I have the right to know whether he is alright or not!" She continued shouting with tears filling up her eyes.

The silver haired girl said nothing. She just stood there.

Anna's fists curled as she thought back to last night. Then she fell to her knees crying. "Wh-Why! H-How did it come to this? My s-stupid f-father. How could he engage me to a monster like P-Prince H-Hao! It's all that Hao bastard's fault! How can he just-just treat people like this!" She screamed.

Yoh stirred in his bed.

Anna stopped. Both she and the other girl rushed over.

"Yoh-sama!"

"Yoh!"

They cried at the same time.

Yoh opened his eyes and smiled a little. "A-Anna…I promise…you…won't…have to marry…Hao…." He drifted off asleep once more.

The silver haired girl spoke. "Please LEAVE Lady Anna, Yoh-sama already endangered himself to save you, do not cause any more trouble for him!"

Anna was furious. "I care about him! I want to help him! I want to be here for him!"

"You are brining more harm to Yoh-sama!" Her eyes were teary. "Prince Hao will be looking for you, and if he finds Yoh-sama, he will KILL him!"

These words struck her hard. She did not reply. She only stood there in shock. For the next few minutes, both girls sat at opposite ends, speaking of nothing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After a while, a young woman of, what seemed, royalty, around the age of 35 or so came rushing in. "Yoh!" She cried and went to his side.

Yoh turned. "M…mothe-" he said, but stopped.

Anna couldn't make out what he said.

"Good, you've woken up. It's alright. It's fine. I'm here, Yoh. Stay put. Or you'll open your wounds more." She sternly told Yoh, who was barely conscious.

Then she left.

Anna frowned. Was that the Queen?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anna yawned. She had dozed off in a chair in Yoh's room.

She blinked hard and looked around.

No one.

She sat up in alarm and looked around. "Yoh?" She asked.

There was no answer.

She began to panic.

Anna rushed out into the kitchens.

All the workers were still busy cooking. _"Breakfast! Prince Hao!"_ Anna remembered. But she waved that thought away. She'll have to make an excuse later. Dodging the hissing steams and scorching fires, she searched for any signs of Yoh.

"Yoh?" she cried while coughing.

She made a turn and saw a door.

She opened it.

"Yoh-?"

She stopped looking utterly embarrassed.

Inside sat a number of people.

Anna immediately flustered. "Oh! Please excuse me. I'm sorry for disturbing you…"

Then she turned to leave.

"Anna? Is that you?" A voice called.

Anna stopped. She wheeled around.

"Yoh!" She cried in shock.

Yoh grinned sheepishly. "Hehe…sorry I had to leave you back there, you fell asleep, and you looked pretty tired. I didn't want to wake you up. You must have been awake all night last night, helping me…but anyways!" He said scratching the back of his head.

Anna shook her head. "So…you're fine?"

"Hehe yeah! Thanks to you! Ouch." He chuckled a little while stretching his arms to prove that he was FINE and then wincing.

Anna raised her eyebrows.

Yoh grinned sheepishly. "I'm fine…really…"

Anna burst into tears. "No you're NOT fine! Th-This is all my fault! I-If I hadn't been so c-careless….then P-Prince Hao would never have known…and you wouldn't have needed to save me…and-!" She sank to her knees sobbing, tears of rage towards Hao, tears of sorrow towards Yoh.

Yoh's eyes softened. He kneeled down next to Anna. "Come on…it's not your fault. You saved me, remember?" He chuckled.

Anna looked up. She frowned. "If I hadn't caused so much trouble, you wouldn't need saving anyways."

Yoh didn't know how to react. What she said was true…but…"B-B-But…." He stammered.

"I-I should leave! O-Or else I'll cause you more trouble." She stood up and turned to leave.

"But Anna!" Yoh pleaded, but Anna had already left.

The door slammed in his face.

He sighed and rejoined the group.

"Yoh?" An elderly woman asked while raising her eyebrows and smirking.

Yoh said nothing.

"Alright, seeing as you do not wish to speak of your girlfriend, let's continue." She said nodding towards an elderly man, a young woman, and a man around his thirties.

Yoh could only blush while stammering.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Outside, Anna ran towards the Dining Hall. Thoughts whizzing through her head. _"I don't get it! Why do the ttwo girls keep calling him Yoh-sama? What was the King and Queen doing down there? Who were the two elderly pair? Who is Yoh really? What's his relationship with Prince Hao? What's going on?"_

She remembered the silver haired girl's words.

"_Please LEAVE Lady Anna, Yoh-sama already endangered himself to save you, do not cause any more trouble for him!"_

_Anna was furious. "I care about him! I want to help him! I want to be here for him!"_

"_You are brining more harm to Yoh-sama!" Her eyes were teary. "Prince Hao will be looking for you, and if he finds Yoh-sama, he will KILL him!"_

She stopped, as if the mere memories of these words struck her hard.

Then she remembered. Prince Hao! Her eyes widened. Later, she'll apologize, not that that bastard deserves an apology, but it's the only way that'll cause less suspicion, which will create less tension for Yoh.

For the next few days, she'll have to cut off her relationship with Yoh, or else…

OOOOOOOOO

Hao: Pffht. That was ( Blinks) I think….it was….GREAT! Two THUMBS UP! HEHE!

Hao: (Slaps forehead.) Aiyyaiyai…

Yoh: (Sticks out his tongue) You're just jealous of the fact that you're the big nasty monster who kidnaps princesses, and I'm the valiant knight who rescues them.

Hao: (Twitches) Say what!

Yoh: okay, what?

Hao: (Slaps forehead) Nevermind.

Yoh: (Scratches forehead) Okay! I just wanna say…UPDATE!

Hao: And I just wanna say..IT SUCKS!

Yoh: (Sighs) He's just jealous cuz he's the big nasty monster who kidnaps princesses, and I'm the valiant knight who rescues them. Just don't make me suffer too much, please?


	6. The Puzzle is Coming Together

I just wanna say…IM GONNA TAKE LONGER TO UPDATE SINCE SCHOOL IS STARTING! WAAHH! But o well….

BTW: I NOW HAVE NEW XANGA! IT'S A WEBSITE...AND MY USER IS CHIBIAZN3. GO TO XANGA DOT COM SEARCH UNDER USERS CHIBIAZN3. IF THAT DOESN'T WORK, TELL ME. AND IF U HAVE A XANGA, I'D WANNA KNOW! BYE!

ON WITH DA CHAPPY!

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…)

**Title:** Forbidden Love

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary**: Anna Kyouyama. She was the Governor's one and only daughter. She was the one to marry Prince Hao. She was the one who fell in love with a servant? YxA

**The Puzzle is Coming Together**

I know….awful title…you can come up with better?

"Yoh?" The elderly woman asked looking at Yoh with emotionless eyes.

"Wha-? Oh, gomen baasan." Yoh said turning around from the door.

The elderly woman took no notice of this. "Keiko?"

"Yes, mother?" The young woman beside her named Keiko rose.

"When all has quieted down, when the suspicions have calmed, I would like for you to bring the young girl to me." The elderly woman said with her eyes closed.

Keiko bowed respectfully. "Yes, mother, I will." Then she turned to leave.

"Jeanne, Pirika?" She turned her head to face the silver haired girl and the blue haired girl.

Both rose and bowed respectfully as Keiko did. "Yes, Kino-san?" They asked in unison.

"I would like for you two to tell all the servants to take no notice of Anna's visit down here. All must stay quiet. For now." As she said this, she stood up and frowned.

"Right away, Kino-san." They bowed once more and left.

"Yoh." Kino said.

"Oranges…"

"Yoh!" She opened her eyes (not that u can tell) and screamed when she saw Yoh holding an orange.

"AAHH!" Yoh screamed as he dropped to the floor with his hands covering his head. "Please don't hit me, baasan!" (I know….rather abrupt…and u must be asking how he healed so fast…don't ask…)

"What made you think I would hit you?" Kino asked raising an eyebrow.

Yoh peeked at her with one eye from under his hands. "Uh….because…um…you always….do?" He asked hopefully.

**THWAAK!**

"Baka…" Kino murmered as she sat back down.

Yoh was now crying waterfalls of tears. (Yoh's back to his old self…the only reason he wasn't himself before was because Hao was messing with HIS ANNA! NO ONE messes with ANNA. He is VERY protective of her, we all know that)

"B-But that hurt, baasan!" Yoh cried.

"BAKA THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO HURT! NOW STOP WHINING!" Kino screamed.

Yoh stopped crying immediately. "Hai, Baasan." He grinned sheepishly. He stood up and winced. With his injury, plus the smack his grandmother gave him, it hurt.

The man around his thirties looked concerned (I know u cant tell), he shot right up.

"Sit down, Mikihisa, the boy is fine." Kino sternly told him.

"Yes, mother." Mikihisa said and reluctantly sat down.

Kino turned to face Yoh again. "Are you alright?" She asked emotionlessly.

"Yeah." Yoh said quietly.

"Forgive me for having to do that to you Yoh, while you were still gravely injured, but YOU ARE JUST TOO UNDISCIPLINED!" Kino spoke harshly.

Yoh sweatdropped. "Ah….heh…..sorry, baasan….I know I'm supposed to be the one to…you know….but…" He sighed. He thought back.

"Yoh. I know you still have feelings for Hao. He was once a brother to you. But now, all has changed. He must be stopped…or else…" Kino said looking away.

Yoh did not reply.

FLASHBACK

"_Hurry Oni-chan!" Little Yoh cried as he ran through the garden._

"_Haha! Alright, Ototo. You hide, I'll seek, but if I scare you, don't you DARE cry!" Hao yelled._

_Yoh stopped only to grin at his brother from a distant, and continued running._

"_I'll find you Yoh! I WILL!" He laughed as his Ototo his in a nearby bush._

_He slowly crept up on him….then_

_AAHH!_

"_GOTCHA!"_

"_WAHH! Oni-chan! Th-That was m-m-mean!"_

"_Aw, come on…you promised not to cry!"_

_Yoh stopped and looked at Hao with watery eyes. "I know!" He said happily._

END FLASHBACK.

That was before…this is now..what his baasan said was true. He sighed. All had changed since that fateful day.

FLASHBACK

"_Kaasan, tousan…where's oni-chan?" Yoh asked as he came into the dining hall while rubbing his little eyes._

_Keiko and Mikihisa carefully avoided Yoh's eyes. "He…"Keiko began._

_Yoh's eyes widened. "What? Kaa-san" He cried as he went to his mother and shook her knees. "What? What happened to Oni-chan? What?"_

_Keiko did not answer._

_Mikihisa sighed. "Yoh, your brother is gone."_

_Yoh fell silent._

"_Yoh? Yoh, dear, please, you're scaring me like this. Yoh?" Keiko immediately put her hand around Yoh and hugged him._

"_Oni-chan's….gone?" Yoh muttered._

_Keiko swallowed. "Last night, remember when he said he would go to the park?"_

_Yoh nodded._

_Keiko continued her story. "Well, he never came back. The next day, the city police told us there was an ambush on the people in the park." Her voice was shaky. "No one knows if Hao was there….but….he isn't..here…." Then she began to sob._

_No. Yoh didn't believe it. As a five year old, this was too much to bear. Hr turned, and ran. In a far distant, hearing his mother's pleading._

_The next morning…_

_Yoh decided to go to the garden. "This is where Oni-chan and I used to play…" He muttered as tears filled up. He sighed and sat down on a bench when he noticed…_

"_O-Oni-chan?" Yoh cracked. _

_The figure did not move._

"_Oni-chan! It's you! You're back! Oni-chan!" Yoh cried as he ran over. The figure rose. It was his oni-chan, but all the same, it wasn't…_

"_ONI-CHAN!"_

END FLASHBACK

Yoh didn't notice he was crying. Hao did return, but he began to change. Little by little, the caring Oni-chan he once knew became the all powerful and hating Hao Asakura.

Yoh sighed again.

"Yoh?" Kino asked. She knew what Yoh was thinking. She sighed. "Yoh, you cannot alter what has already changed-"

"But I can try to change it, can't I Baasan? Can't I?" Yoh asked with tears filling up.

Kino did not reply.

"He….Oni-chan was…..so much to me…and now you're training me to kill him." Yoh said in a hollow way.

Kino did not speak.

Yoh then turned to leave.

Mikihisa shot up.

"Leave him be, the boy needs time." Kino simply said.

OOO

"Lady Anna" Nichrome bowed respectfully as she entered the Dining Hall.

Anna ignored him and took her seat at the far end, carefully avoiding Hao's eyes.

"So…"Hao began, looking up from his newspaper.

Anna flinched inside at the sound of the cold cruel voice. But she didn't let it show.

"I wonder, why, you are late to breakfast while you woke up so early?" He said with a smirk

Anna still avoided his eyes. "No. I slept in."

"Don't lie to me, my dear. I know you left your room early in the morning. Your room maid announced that you were missing around 9:00"

Anna shrugged. She faced him, and stared into the cold icy eyes. "Really? Well, I was in the garden for a stroll then…"

"But you said you slept in, did you not?" Hao asked raising his eyes.

"To me, sleeping in means 8:00 or later. I usually wake up around 7:00" She said stiffly.

"Hahaha" Hao laughed. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

That was it. She couldn't take anymore. She took her cloth and carefully wiped her mouth with it. "Please excuse me, I am very busy today. I shall be returning home."

Anna stood up from her chair. She walked past Hao until he suddenly grabbed her.

"I don't think I shall allow you to go anywhere, my dear." Hao said smirking.

"I must visit father and mother." She stated simply.

Hao thought for a moment. "Fine. Alright. I give you one day. You will return at night."

Anna raised her eyebrows. "And if I don't?" She asked. She knew Hao would do something is she did not return.

Hao thought for a moment, examining Anna. He cocked his head to one side in amusement. "If you don't, my dear, I will order my guards to take a few of your servant friends, and burn them." He said adding an evil grin.

Anna's heart began to beat fast. Her first thought was Yoh. No! She can't let it show! "S-So?" She choked.

"My dear, you really shouldn't hide your true feelings because you are absolutely horrible at doing so. I am giving you one chance. Or should I just go ahead and get them right now?" He snapped his fingers.

Anna's eyes widened. "No! Stop! I-I will…I promise…"

"Hahha….you'd better…" Hao said before letting her go.

Anna glared at him one last time before running off.

OOOO

"Tam! Tam!" She cried as she rushed into the big mansion.

"Anna? Anna is that you dear?" A figure rose.

Anna stopped. Her heart grew cold. "Oh. Mother."

The woman smiled. "Anna dear, welcome back. How was it?"

"It was fine." Anna said stiffly.

"Well, if you want, you can come with me and enjoy tea." Her mother pointed to the kitchen.

"No thanks. I'm busy. I must find someone." Anna said coldly.

Her mother was taken aback. "Wh-What? B-But what about your father and I? You didn't miss us?"

Anna glared at her. "NO! YOU PRACTICALLY SOLD ME TO THAT HAO BASTARD AND NOW YOU THINK I'LL LIKE YOU! IN YOUR POINT OF VIEW, I'm just money. I'm not your daughter, and I was never proud to be anyways." She stormed off.

Boy did that feel good.

OO

"Tam!" She cried as she opened her door.

The pink haired girl, who was on the floor stood up in alarm. "L-LLady Anna? Anna?" She said in disblief. Her eyes were red from crying, and tears filled up.

"Tam! Tam, are you…have you been crying?" Anna asked with concern.

Tamao began to sob. "I-I'm sorry Anna! I can n-no longer b-be your friend!"

"Don't say that! You are always my friend, and I need you now, more than ever." Anna said shaking her friend.

"Y-Your father and mother, s-said that since you'll be moving out, they'll have no use for me…they're selling me!" She sobbed even harder.

Anna looked at her friend in disbelief. "No….how could they…"

Tamao continued sobbing.

"Tam. Tam, listen to me."

Tamao stopped and looked at Anna.

"Come with me. Come with me, I'll buy you." Anna said.

"No! I won't let you waste your money on me! You know you'll need it if anything happens! You're mother and father never give you money, nor will Prince Hao…you'll need it."

She sobbed harder than ever.

"I'll work." She finished.

Tamao stopped. "No!"

"Stop. I'll find a way. But that isn't what I came here about." Anna continued.

Tamao looked at her confusingly.

"Tamao…do you know what the prince's brother's name was?" She questioned with her heart beating fast. If her hunches were right…if what she witnessed was true…if the last piece of the puzzle fit…

Tamao frowned. "I um….remember it meant something to do with nature…tree? I forgot…Gomen…But why do you wanna know? The prince's brother is dead."

Anna stopped. Nature? Yoh meant…Yoh in Japanese meant….! Anna turned to Tamao. "Tam…was his name…was his name…Yoh?"

Tamao looked at Anna wide eyed. "Yeah! "I think it was….but…how'd you remember?" She asked curiously.

Anna was in shock. So….Yoh….was…

"Anna?"

Anna snapped back to reality. "Come on, Tam. We're leaving."

"Huh? Where?"

"To the Palace."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Why?"

"I just realized…"

"What?"

"I'll explain later." She took a suitcase and stuffed some of her clothes for Tamao and left. "Come on!"

Tamao unsuerely, followed.

OOO

Anna ran up to the palace. The guards let her in.

She was about to go up the grand starecase when-

"You have returned, Anna? Was it?" A figure rose.

Anna fell back in terror.

Tamao went to Anna's side.

"Wh-Who are you?" She demanded.

The figure stepped into the light. It was the young woman named Keiko.

"Do not worry. I will not harm you." She smiled in a motherly way.

Anna said nothing, but was utterly comfused.

"Follow. All shall be explained shortly."

OOOOO

There. FINALLY! HALLELUJAH! Okay…I just wanna say….I HAVE NEW XANGA! Go to xanga dot com, then search under users, ChibiAzn3. If it no work, tell me. Its not that interesting Lol…but It would be nice if you visit!

And to all other authors….UPDATE ALL UR FREAKING FICS! I HATE WAITING! Some do it quick…but some do it S L O W! Okay….bye!

NOW MUST GO READ HARRY POTTER!

R AND R!


	7. Explanation

OK! The authors have replied! I'm back on track! And…I have another fic starting…**Sick With a Fever**…Its YohxAnna…again! I'm obsessed…Yoh is sick..Anna helps…what else?

**And the 'bowing and bumping head idea' is now redone and reposted. So is the summaries. **

ON WITH DA CHAPPY!

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…)

**Title:** Forbidden Love

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary**: Anna Kyouyama. She's the Governor's one and only daughter. She's the one to marry the fearful Prince Hao. She's the one who fell into a forbidden love relationship with a servant… YXA

**Explanation**

The three slowly journeyed their way down to the kitchens.

Keiko in front, leading them, and looking over her shoulder every few minutes, checking to see if they were following. When she does, she gives a warm motherly smile.

Anna is second, with a tad bit confusement but has a pretty good idea what is going on.

Tamao is following Anna unsurely and totally confused. Poor Tammy…

"Is Yoh your son?" Anna suddenly asked Keiko, if her calculations were correct, if it all added up…

Keiko stopped hesitantly, which caused Anna too bump into her and Tamao to bump into Anna.

"Gomen, um…" Anna trailed off. She knew the lady would have to give her her name. She smirked inside.

"Keiko. You may call me Keiko." Keiko finished with a warm smile.

"Keiko…?" Anna asked yet again. She didn't really want to be doing this, but it was the only way to find out more about Yoh.

Keiko stopped again, causing another chain reaction. This time, Tamao fell to the floor.

Keiko immediately turned around. "Oh, I'm so sorry, dear, here.." She helped hoist Tamao up, who was blushing due to embarrassment.

"N-No…I'm the one who's sorry…" She whispered shyly.

After the small incident, Anna continued questioning. "Keiko…are you? Yoh's mother?" She frowned slightly, waiting for a response.

Keiko, once again, hesitated. (A/N Don't kill me if I mess up, I'm talkn to my friends throe AIM while typin this…)

Anna raised her eyebrows. "Are you? Keiko?"

"All shall be revealed, Anna." Keiko finally answered after taking a moment of thought.

They continued walking…until they were back in the room.

-pause-

"Keiko…" Kino stood up and faced the door where Keiko had just appeared.

"Mother," she bowed slightly, "I have brought Anna here upon your request, shall I..?" She asked while making a gesture as to herself leaving.

Kino shook her head. "That won't be necessary. You are part of this, Keiko." She nodded with a small smile. "Mikihisa?"

Anna's eyes widened.

She followed Kino's gaze onto a man.

So he was…he was…._King_ Mikihisa…Hao's…father… Could he also be…Yoh's?

"Mother," Mikihisa addressed her simply. (A/N Who is Kino and Yohmei's child? Is it Mikihisa? I forgot…judging by last name…seems to be Mikihisa…)

"Please fetch Yoh. He should be part of this. I believe he is in the other room right now, resting."

"Yes." Mikihisa stood up, bowed respectfully, and left.

Kino's gaze now fell upon Anna. "Hello, Anna."

Anna bowed respectfully. "Hello, Kino-san? I believe?" She smiled a little. (Don't ask me how she knew…okay…she got it from Jeanne and Pirika..)

Kino nodded. "I thank you in aiding my injured grandson last night…" she started.

Anna's eyes widened again. So it is. If Mikihisa was her son, and Yoh was her _grandson_. Then Yoh must be…

"Anna?" Kino asked raising her eyebrows.

"Kino-san, please, it was your grandson who first saved me." She bowed again.

Kino raised her eyebrows higher- if that were possible- "Really, now? Hmm...that's something new…"

They were interrupted when two people came through the door.

"Anna!"

Anna turned and saw Yoh.

"I'm glad you're better, Yoh." She said stiffly. She looked at Yoh. So he was the small boy from when she was young. He was the small boy who was so caring. He was…

"Anna?" Yoh asked with confusement. "A-Anna? You alright?"

"_How could you, Yoh? You…you forgot all about our times together when we were young. You…the only person…who I ever gave my heart to …and twice…"_ As she thought this, she didn't realize tears were flowing down her cheek.

"Anna?" Yoh asked again, his hope drooping slightly. He did not like seeing people sad.

"What?" Anna snapped.

"Anna…you're crying." Yoh said.

"No I'm not." She answered coldly. _"A little too cold…" _she thought to herself.

"Yes you are," Yoh said with a smile. "But please don't."

Anna glared at him.

Beside them, the elder Asakuras looked at them with amusement in their eyes.

Yoh winced. "I know something is wrong, Anna, please tell me."

"How would you? How would you know? You're the one who caused it!" She sobbed (I know..very OCC) aloud as she screamed at Yoh.

"M-Me?" Yoh said cluelessly.

Anna couldn't bring herself to answer him. She couldn't. If it had been another boy, she would have said 'yes, what do you think?', but…_"He seems…so hurt…how can I bear to hurt him so?"_

Anna looked away. "Y…You've forgotten…all those times together…when we were little…" She said, now gaining back her coldness.

Yoh did not scream or kick or shout or cry like Anna thought he would. Normally, that's what other boys would do. But he didn't.

"I…I…" Yoh started.

"_No…Anna you baka…how can you hurt him so? You yelled at him like he was the fault of everything…Look at him now..he sound so…hurt…so alone…"_

Yoh hung his head slightly. "I'm sorry, Anna. Forgive me. I did not forget."

Anna turned to him with utterly perplexed.

"Yoh, I-"

"I did not forget, Anna…" He continued quietly, with a small forlorn smile.

Anna stared. For a moment, she thought he was going to yell at her. She turned away.

"Because…how could I?"

Anna turned around, only to find Yoh grinning sheepishly with a few tears sparkling in his eyes. "I…"

"I couldn't. When I first met you, I felt so happy. As if all the sorrow had disappeared from the world. It was the first time I had been so happy since…my brother…well… erm…" He shifted uncomfortably, but continued smiling.

Anna blinked.

Yoh sighed. "You must know by now, ne?" He smiled at Anna. "After Aniki changed…" Tears were beginning to form, "He tried to finish me, and then started targeting you. I couldn't let you die. I wouldn't. I wouldn't let you go through pain and sorrow in mere entertainment for Hao. I had to protect you. For that, I needed to finish off Hao. And for that, I needed to get stronger."

He paused and let out a deep sigh.

"Baasan sensed the danger in Hao too. She told me it was my task to finish him, and for that I was needing training. Normally," He added in a chuckle, "I would say I was too lazy, but I reminded myself of the people Hao would destroy if he were not to be stopped…"

The other Asakuras were in shock. They always wondered why Yoh had always agreed to the training Kino spent on him, even if he did complain. But they never knew that the reason would be…Anna…

Anna stood there, unmoving.

Yoh, who seemed to have been in a trance, talking like that earlier, blushed 20 shades of red. "Ah…ano….d…did you just um….hehe….hear all that I had…gulp…said? Cuz uh…I was just uh…thinking to myself…" He scratched the back of his neck.

Anna had tears in her eyes. So he didn't forget…no…not at all… "S-So….you didn't forget after all…" What a stupid statement. Of course he didn't, Anna you baka. She told herself.

Yoh calmed down a bit. He grinned sheepishly. "No. I didn't"

"I..sorry Yoh. I-I didn't mean to accuse you…" Anna blushed. "B-But I still don't understand…who are you really? What of your childhood? What of your past? Your family? Your task? You future?" She kept on throwing questions at him.

Yoh sighed. He opened his mouth to speak.

"It is time," Kino interrupted them. "for all to be revealed."

Yoh and Anna stared at Kino.

"Sit." She gestured to the tatami on the floor. (That IS what u call it right? The wooden carpet thingy in Japanese homes…I've only lived in Japan for one year)

Yoh and Anna obeyed.

They all sat around a table. Mikihisa with Keiko, Kino with Yohmei, and Yoh with Anna. Tamao stood at the door, still nervous.

"Come in dear, no need to be frightened. Perhaps you can help us. I sense an unusual aura of magic around you." She nodded towards the pink haired girl.

"Kino-san," Two more girls appeared at the door, bowing slightly.

Kino sighed. "Jeanne, Pirika, please take this young girl and show her around."

"Yes, Kino-san." They bowed and said in unison. They made a gesture towards Tamao, who hesitantly bowed towards Kino and left.

"Anna," Kino started.

Anna, who's attention had been diverted towards Tamao, Jeanne, and Pirika, now faced the elderly woman. "Hai, Kino-san?"

"Are you prepared to know the truth?" She asked quietly.

Anna nodded.

Kino gave a small nod towards Yoh, telling him to begin.

Yoh took a deep breath. "You probably already know a great fraction about it, Anna."

Ann gave another small nod. "Hao is your brother." She stated. It wasn't a question.

Yoh sweatdropped. "Er…yeah…"

Anna raised her eyebrows.

Yoh sighed. "It all began about ten years ago..." (Um…They are about 14…don't be picky…I'm not doing any math until I have to!)

FLASHBACK

_It was two days since Hao returned back to the Asakura Palace. _

_But Yoh knew something was wrong._

"_Oni-chan? Oni-chan?" He asked, shaking Hao's sleeve vigorously .He had tears in his eyes. His oni-chan was no longer the same…_

"_Oni-chan…please…don't do this…" Yoh begged while sobbing._

"_Be quiet Yoh. These filthy humans were trashing this park. They were showing disrespect towards Mother Nature. And now, they must pay…" Hao said while smirking._

"_W-We're sorry, dude! Look, we-" _

"_Silence!" Hao shouted, anger swelling up inside him. "Spirit of Fire!"_

_Yoh fell down as he saw the huge spirit blazing before him. Where did his Oni-Chan find it? Who was his Oni-Chan now?_

"_Oni-chan? Oni-chan! Oni-chan NO!" Yoh screamed, tears pouring out._

"_Spirit of Fire, destroy them." Hao muttered, ignoring Yoh's pleading._

_AARRGGH!_

END FLASHBACK

Tears were flowing down Yoh's cheek. "Since then, Aniki began to change. He no longer cared nor loved. He only sought to destroy. We couldn't let him do that. _I_ couldn't let him do that. Even if he was my brother, he must be stopped."

Anna did not speak.

"I tried to convince him. I tried to tell him revenge is not the way. He wouldn't. Aniki was already gone. Then he tried to kill me. And till today, I'm living in hiding."

"Yoh, I'm so sorry…I had no idea-"

Yoh shook his head. He smiled at Anna. "It's okay. Anyways, by the time I met you, Aniki was already changed. I was taking a walk to the library when I suddenly heard you scream. The guards were no use. None of them knew how to swim. Then I remembered Aniki's swimming lessons. We would go swimming at times on the beach."

All the Asakuras had their eyes on Yoh.

"After I saved you, I was amazed at er…how…" He blushed a crimson red, "prettyyourdresswas."

Anna couldn't help but smile a little. "You mean me or the dress?"

Yoh blushed even more. If that were possible. "Both. I mean-!" He turned purple.

Anna smirked. "It's okay. I know."

Yoh's color returned to him. "W-Well…anyways…it's been almost half a year since I had anyone to play with…and those times I spent with you, I always remembered." He stared at Anna for a moment, mesmerized by her beauty.

"And?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

Yoh blushed again. "Erm...then, one day, I heard Aniki talking with Tou-san."

FLASHBACK

"_So, my dear father, you WILL have a little chat with your friend about her daughter and I, then?" Hao said with a smirk._

"_I-…" Mikihisa started._

_Hao raised his eyebrows. "Or maybe, we can work out something new?" Hao snapped his fingers. A giant spirit appeared._

_Mikihisa stared, then hung his head. "N-No…I will talk to my friend about you and Anna-chan's engagement…"_

"_Good…"_

END FLASHBACK

"I knew he targeted you for a long time, but I didn't know why, until that day."

Anna felt a lump in her throat. She felt guilty for yelling and screaming at him like that before.

"And so…I began to train…basically…that is it…and here we are now!" Yoh said, grinning stupidly. He stood up. "Baasan?"

Kino stood up. "Yes, leave, Yoh. We would like to have a few words with Anna."

Yoh bowed and left.

"Anna?" Kino asked.

"Hai Kino-san."

"Now you have heard our story. Will you help us? Or will you turn us in…"

"I will…"

OOO

OK…not much of cliffie…we all know answer right? Hehe…sorry I am behind…I've been busy…well! PLEASE R AND R!


	8. Explanation Part II

Ok, ok..due to the large amount of people who threatened to kill me, I've decided to continue for the sake of my life. Lolz.

Yes I know it's very confusing, I'm confused myself…Oo

**PREVIOUSLY…**Anna now found out that Yoh was the boy from her youth…er… childhood. Yoh explains that Hao wasn't always so evil. He had once been the caring Oni-chan Yoh loved, but ever since that fateful day, he has changed. Ever since the day he returned, he no longer saw Yoh as a brother, nor cared for human lives. He became obsessed and determined to eliminate all humans since they pollute and destroy his planet. Yoh also said that he'd been training for years, so he could save Anna and everyone from Hao's evil clutches. He cannot let Hao take innocent lives. It was his destiny to stop Hao, even if he is his brother. He must. (The part about 'humans must be eliminated' is from the Anime)

So…ON WITH DA CHAPPY

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…)

**Title:** Forbidden Love

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary**: Anna Kyouyama. She's the Governor's one and only daughter. She's the one to marry the fearful Prince Hao. She's the one who fell into a forbidden love relationship with a servant… YXA

A LITTLE TWIST THAT EVERYONE HAS TO KNOW. The Shaman fights in my fic, are like those in the first round of the Shaman Tournament in the anime. You just meet ur opponent somewhere around where you live and fight. But the Shaman fights are sort of minor here. NOT.

Still don't understand? Sigh. So far, Hao and Yoh both have defeated all their opponents easily. Although not said. And they will soon have to face eachother. Like in the Anime.

Still don't?

You'll see. Hehe… I love confusing ppl.

**Explantation Part II**

Anna stared. "I…I will help. I won't help Hao, I'll help you." She finished.

Kino nodded. "We thank you."

Beep Beep Beep.

Anna turned her head. "What's that? A detonation device?" She frowned.

Yoh laughed. "Hehe…not really, this is the Oracle Bell. It tells us our next match in the Shaman King Tournament." Yoh pointed to his wrist.

Anna continued frowning. "And, a Shaman King Tournament, is…?"

Yoh sighed. "Well, you already know what a shaman is…"

Anna nodded and gave a very small smile. She remembered that day. And she had also heard Hao say 'Shaman King' before too. "You told me. Years ago. And besides, if I didn't know, I would be questioning all that you have told me."

Yoh blushed a little. He scratched the back of his head. "ah…hehehe…yeah…so anyways, the Shaman King Tournament is a competition for shamans all around the world."

"How does it work?" Anna asked curiously.

"Well, there are three rounds. The first round of course, everyone participates. The Oracle Bell tells you your opponent, and the location of your match. In the first round, you usually fight someone that also lives around the area you live. Amazingly, they've never paired me up with Hao…" Yoh looked away.

"And so…both you and Hao joined?"

"Ah…yeah…now, we are in the second round. I'm thinking this is nearing the end of the second round. It's been five matches already."

"When have you-?" Anna asked confusingly. She had not seen Yoh nor Hao fight.

Yoh smiled. "The last match I had was before you arrived here."

Anna frowned. "And Hao?"

Yoh's smile drooped slightly. "The same."

"How many fights have you won?"

Yoh grinned sheepishly. "So far, I've won all of them," he paused, and frowned slightly. "but they were all easy opponents. It'll only be a matter of time before I face a strong one."

"And Hao?" Anna, heart beating fast.

Yoh sighed. "The same. You should see him fight. It's like the guy is a machine. He is practically unbeatable. So far, all the shamans who fought him have been…destroyed…" He looked down.

Anna's eyes widened. _"Destroyed? He actually killed all his opponents?"_

"Of course, there are no rules against killing. It happens sometimes during a fight. And it is because of that rule, Hao is able to get away. That many are dead."

Yoh looked up and smiled at Anna. "That is why I must stop him in the Final Round. He kills whoever whenever wherever."

"Final…Round?" Anna stared into Yoh's eyes.

Yoh nodded. "The Final Round consists of only one match. One final match. Between the two most powerful shamans." He added a grin.

"So far, Yoh and Hao are the only ones who haven't been defeated yet. Why they have not been paired to oppose eachother, we do not know. It is all the will of the Great Spirits." Kino cut in.

"Great Spirits?" Anna looked at Kino with confusement.

Kino nodded. "The King of Spirit decides everything. The Shaman Fights, everything. The winner of the Shaman Tournament, the Shaman King, will be allowed to use the power of the Great Spirits, and make their dreams come true. In Hao's case, it is to create a world of Shamans, without humans."

Anna suddenly understood. Why Hao was working so hard to become Shaman King. Why Yoh was working so hard to stop him, to prevent the disaster that would destroy the world. "So that's why…"

Yoh nodded. "This is the last match of the second round." He showed Anna his Oracle Bell. It read:

(Use your imagination)

"And then?"

Yoh made a confused face. "Huh?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "The Shaman King! And his queen? Why does he need a queen? Why?"

Yoh understood what she meant. He looked away. "Before the Shaman King Ceremony takes place, the Shaman King must first get married. It is a custom…"

Anna fell silent. She did not want…no…

"But don't worry Anna. Hao won't win. I'll win this match, then I'll defeat Hao. I promise." He smiled as he took Anna's hands and wrapped them in his own.

"But…what if you die?"

Yoh chuckled. "H-Hey…don't worry….haha…I won't…"

Anna flamed up. "How can you act so carefree? You life is on the line! And all you do is sit back and LAUGH!"

Yoh fell silent, but continued grinning. "Everything will work out fine. Hao has a way of working himself into his opponent's fears. If you worry too much about it, it might just be your downfall."

Anna looked up. She understood what he said. It seemed bizarre, but it was true.

"Now, you have to go back. Hao cannot know what you have been doing. Even if you are his fiancée," Yoh squirmed uncomfortably slightly at this, "he can do unspeakable things. I don't want you to get hurt. Now go."

Anna nodded. "And you?"

Yoh stretched his arms out and fell onto the floor. "I'll take a nap, eat some oranges and then head out to the fight."

Everyone fell to the floor with a thud.

"YOH THIS IS YOUR LAST MATCH BEFORE HAO DO YOU THINK YOU CAN AT LEAST PUT SOME FOCUS INTO IT!" Yohmei spat.

Meanwhile…

Yoh is covered in spit. He wipes it off, and sighs. "I know, I know. But hey, it'll all work out!" He grinned sheepishly.

Yohmei sighed.

Anna left.

OOO

She went up to her room. It had been a crazy day. She was just digesting all the information Yoh and Kino had told her.

She opened her room…

"Hello Anna dear."

OOO

Cliffie? Don't kill me. If ur still confused, tell me. I'll try to clear things up. Sorry. The last few days I've been trying to do too many things at a time. School is starting…erg…so never write a story and do other things at the same time.

Results: Your reviewers' expressions are all Oo and you are wasting ur time trying to explain.

Ok…pleaz r and r! Well, r…okay BYE!

PS I already know the ending…I think I'll kill Yoh…once…twice…maybe thrice…Iono…waddya think?


	9. WHAT!

Hooray for the weekends! Hooray! Hooray! Hooray! I had a HARD first week of school. It was busy, trying to figure out all your classes. I am still busy, and I'll update only about once a week or so. Please do not yell at me, hey, it's not my fault the school gives us so much HW.

**Current Major Projects:**

**Science Fair** (We HAVE to do it! Forced…made…treatened…STILL TRYING TO GET A GOOD TOPIC. ANY IDEAS! Lolz…)

**Reflections** (An art contest, such a pity it isn't manga…the topic is I Wonder Why…kind of hard….no…VERY HARD! Drat it…I Wonder Why…the school gives us so much hw…)

**Speech/Drama Tournament** (I'm in three events, Lip Sync (where you lip the words to a song, dance around and stuff, but don't really sing it), TV Commercial (Make a brand new product and advertise it), and Reader's Theater (A group of people doing storytelling)) This is all speech/theater.

**Other Major Things:**

**Volleyball**: Yes! I made the team! (Grabs a pillow and screams in it) Well…then again…I did play volleyball for two years…YAY! Now I get to play like my Yoh-sama and Hao-sama!

**Play:** I plan to audition for the fall play at our school…although I have no idea what it is…should be a comedy!

Anywayz…these are just things I'm jotting down in case I forget…If someday I trip over my shoelaces, bang my head on a toilet seat, and lose my memory, I can read all this and remember who I am.

Ok…ON WITH DA CHAPPY!

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…)

**Title:** Forbidden Love

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary**: Anna Kyouyama. She's the Governor's one and only daughter. She's the one to marry the fearful Prince Hao. She's the one who fell into a forbidden love relationship with a servant… YXA

**WHAT!**

_She opened her room._

"_Hello Anna dear."_

OOO

Anna stared. No…he couldn't have found out, could he? She really hoped not. "G-Good morning, your highness." She bowed slightly. "What are you doing up here?" She raised her eyebrows with coldness in her voice.

Hao stared at her before answering. "I was wondering…"

"Really? You actually THINK? Do you ever consider how you're treating all your servants? Do you ever consider how you're treating your PEOPLE? Do you ever consider how you're treating me?" Her voice began to rise.

"No. No I don't. Servants are there to _serve_ you. They provide you with your needs and wants, they-"

"BUT YOU SHOULDN'T TREAT THEM LIKE ANIMALS!" Anna shouted.

Hao's eyes narrowed. He got up and grabbed Anna by the waist.

Anna tried to wriggle free, but his grasp was too tight and it hurt her. "L-Let me go! Ow!"

"I know you are starting some sort of rebellion with your little boyfriend down in the kitchens. Don't think I don't know anything. Because I do. I know who is involved and I don't care. They are all too weak to do anything." Hao hissed in her ear.

Anna gulped. She would have loved to shout to him, that Yoh was still alive, that Yoh would defeat him, that he would be punished, but she couldn't. She swallowed hard. "Y-Yes."

"Yes…?" Hao loosened his grasp, but not entirely.

"Yes Your Majesty." Anna glared coldly. She did not like being corrected.

Hao shook his head. "No, I don't think so. No longer will you address me formally. From now on, you shall address me dearingly. Understood?" He tilted Anna's chin up.

"But I am not married to you, _your majesty_." She hissed through gritted teeth.

"Yet." He corrected. "Yet." He strolled over to the window. "I have decided for us to get married…next month." He turned to face Anna with a smirk.

Anna's eyes widened. "N-Next month? Why so soon?" She was furious. No one treats her like she is an object and has no say in anything whatsoever. No one. Not the King, not the Queen, and ESPECIALLY not Prince Hao.

"You don't understand!" Hao chuckled. "You see, the final round of the Shaman Tournament takes place sometime next month. Afterwards, would be the Shaman King Ceremony. I would like to get married before I become Shaman King. Besides, it is required."

"And…what is the Shaman Tournament?" She tried to keep her cool.

Hao laughed out loud. Anna winced. She hated that laugh. "Don't try to fool me. I know your little boyfriend has told you all about it. He too, is a shaman. I can sense it. Along with many other shamans within the city. I do not know who he is, nor do I care. He is too weak to do anything. So why spend your time with him," He edged uncomfortable close to Anna. "When you can have a more powerful, not to mention, handsome, person, like me?"

Anna backed away. "You wish. I wouldn't marry you if you were the last person on earth! People with hearts like you don't deserve to live. People like you should go to HELL! I don't care. You may be good looking, you may be powerful, but your heart is in the wrong place. I will NEVER marry you, Hao Asakura. I do not care if it was your contract with my father. I WON'T!" She lost it.

Hao glared. He edged closer and closer, slowly cornering his prey. "Oh but Anna dear, you don't have a say in it. You don't have a choice. Remember what I warned you before you went home? That if you do not return, I shall pick a few servants, and burn them? Well that warning hasn't faded yet."

Anna opened her mouth to protest, but Hao was already heading out the door. "I'll leave you to think on it, my dear." He then closed the door behind him with a chuckle.

Anna sat down on a nearby chair, unmoving still from the shock.

She then took out a piece of parchment and quill. She dipped the quill in the inkand began to write.

_Dear Luke,_

_I'm sorry to say that I cannot help you with your project. The Prince has kept me very busy. We are, as of right now discussing our future, his future of Shaman King, my future as Shaman Queen. I hope you'll understand this. The Prince is very, protective, of me. He is afraid people might harm me, and intends to watch over me. Our wedding shall be placed next month, before the Shaman King Ceremony. Once again, I'm sorry._

_-Anna_

As she wrote this, tears fell. She did not want to marry Hao. But the only way that could happen, was if Yoh defeated Hao in the Shaman Tournament. Even with that, chances were slim. What if Yoh died? And what if she did have to marry Hao? Anna shook her head. It was too painful.

She rang a bell twice.

Two servants hustled up to her. "Yes, milady?"

"Take this to the kitchen boy named Yoh. Do not report the Prince. If he is to stop you, don't say anything. Just hand him the letter, got it?" She handed them the letter.

They nodded. "Yes Milday." And scurried off.

OOO

"You two! Stop! Where are you going?" Prince Hao stopped the two messengers.

The two servants looked at each other. The one carrying the letter handed it to Hao.

"What's this?" Hao took the letter and unfolded it.

He looked over it and frowned. He looked over it twice. After a while, he handed it back. "Fine, go on."

The tow servants bowed and ran off.

OOO

"Yoh? What is it Yoh? Somehting bothering you?" Keiko placed her hands on her son.

Yoh shook his head. He turned around and smiled. "It's nothing, kaa-san. I was just thinking…"

Just then, the door burst open. "Yoh-sama! Yoh-sama! A message from Lady Anna!" One of the messengers cried, waving the paper in the air.

Keiko turned around. "A letter for…?"

"Yoh-sama. It says Luke-sama, but it's for Yoh-sama, because the lady said to give it to Yoh-sama, although we were told if the Prince saw it it would be Yoh-sama."

Yoh took the letter curiously, and unfolded it.

He looked over it twice, just as Hao did, but he deciphered the message inside. Anna was in trouble. This was all his fault. He slid down against the wall. "Hao…how can you?"

Keiko became worried. "Yoh, Yoh what is the matter?" She kneeled down beside him.

He was too heartbroken to say anything. Anna was going to marry Hao. That was that. Anna. The only person he ever loved. "Anna…" He whispered. "I'm sorry…" He buried his head inside his knees.

"Yoh?" Keiko shook her son. "Yoh, are you alright?" She began to sob. "Yoh, p-please tell me! What is going on? What happened?" Yoh!"

"Leave him be, Keiko, the boy needs time." Kino walked in.

Keiko stood up. "Mother-?"

Kino nodded.

Keiko took one final uncertain look over at Yoh, bowed in reply and walked off.

Yoh sat there, unmoving. He had to prevent this. He could not let Anna marry Hao. He had to do something. And soon. His mind was racing.

"Yoh?"

"…"

"Alright, but your next match is in three hours. You will need to prepare." Then she too, walked off.

"_Anna…don't worry…I won't let you marry Hao. I will defeat him, then you will be free. I can't let him do this to you, I can't, and I won't, because…I love you…"_

OOO

Okay, kinda messed up, but I had school to deal with! And my legs are aching due to V-ball tryouts. We had to run a little more than a mile day before yesterday, nonstop, in ten minutes. It might seem a little to some, and a lot to others, but it was a lot for me, because on top of that, they added a million tiring drills! Very tiring…(Yawns) I think I'll go sleepy now.

By the way…anyone know the square root of negative two? Lol…just wondering.

REVIEW! If no one reviews, then I'll think no one reads anymore, then I onw't update cuz I'm already too busy. So if u want me to update, tell me! I can't read minds! I wish I could thoe…


	10. Breaking Apart

Hello everyone.

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE:** Because of the new FF rule, I think, we are not allowed to reply to our reviewers' reviews. TT If you have any questions, please email.

I just want to say once again, I already changed the whole **'Yoh bumping his head by bowing**' idea to something different. I just forgot to change the credit thing at the beginning.

And the whole thing at the beginning**, 'idea from nerd witch'**, go read her story. You shall find it is quite different later on. What I meant was, 'she inspired me to write the story'. I liked her story of the 'old times with prince, princesses, kings, queens and such' I know there are lots of those stories out there, I just meant that I decided to write one after reading her fic. So I did not copy.

I know, I know, I forgot to ask. An author already told me to ask next time. I am now asking for any idea I might use or twist. But I forgot about the ones I already posted.

About the whole **'You are not original'**…no. I think I'm around average. Sure I'm not as great as some of the other authors here, but ok!

I AM **NOT** A LITTLE COPYCAT! I AM JUST AN AUTHOR THAT WOULD GIVE CREDIT TO PEOPLE WHENEVER SHE THINKS SHE TOOK THE TINSIEST IDEA!

At least I GIVE credit. There are ppl out there who literally 'steal' ideas without asking, or crediting. Some of the other authors, you might think they have such a great idea, so funny, so great, but actually, they probably just stole it from someone else.

(Some, not most. I'm not directing this towards ANYONE. Cuz I don't know anyone who duz this! But there prbly is…) I am now asking before I use. Before, I did not really know.

**Ok…ON WITH DA CHAPPY!**

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…)

**Title:** Forbidden Love

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary**: Anna Kyouyama. She's the Governor's one and only daughter. She's the one to marry the fearful Prince Hao. She's the one who fell into a forbidden love relationship with a servant… YXA

**Breaking Apart**

It was down to the last few minutes. Both shamans were tired out.

"YOU WON'T WIN THIS!" the boy screeched as he jumped up, using the last of his furyoku and anger to launch one last strike.

Yoh easily dodged the incoming attack, and then launched one of his own, ending the battle.

"And the winner is Yoh Asakura!" Silva proclaimed raising a green flag towards Yoh's side.

Yoh slid his sword back into its sheath, put on his headphones, and walked over to his opponent.

He held out his hand to the boy on the ground, grinning sheepishly. "Hey, nice battle. It was one of the toughest I've fought!"

The boy stood up, staring at him with awe. Then he frowned unbelievingly. "How did you win? How could you! I was much more powerful! My strength and power…my furyoku…they are much higher!"

Yoh smiled. "Perhaps, but your anger clouded your vision. They blurred your abilities to think straightly. That was why you lost."

The boy did not answer.

"Hehe! Well, I've got to go. Hope we can battle again sometime!" He called as he ran off.

OOO

Anna stared out the window as she let out a sigh of relief. Yoh had won.

"_He has won but a battle, and not the war…"_ A voice piped up.

Anna frowned. But she couldn't help but note that the voice was right. His biggest challenge still lies ahead.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in."

The door creaked open. "A-Anna? Anna are you here?" Tamao peeked inside.

"Well of course I am. If I wasn't, there wouldn't be anyone to answer, would there?" Anna replied.

Tamao blushed slightly and walked to her. "Anna…I heard…"

Anna glared at her. Rage swelled up inside her. "Heard what?" But she knew full well what she was talking about.

Tamao flinched. Then she sobbed. "Th-That you have to marry the prince in a month! I-I really am sorry! B-But I heard Kino-san say that perhaps she'll find a way. Th-That maybe hope is not all lost."

Anna stared at her. Tears ran down her cheek. "I'm sorry Tam. I didn't mean to yell."

Tamao smiled.

Anna wore a blank expression.

"And Anna?" Tamao started.

"Hmm." Was the only reply.

"Yoh-s-sama wanted you to meet him, as soon as possible."

Anna's mind gave a sharp turn. What was that baka thinking? Did he not get her letter?

"And Miss Anna?" Tamao said, interrupting her thoughts. "Yoh-sama said, that he does not care whether it may endanger him or not. He wants to see you." She finished as if reading her mind.

Anna looked up. "Thank you Tamao. I will."

Tamao got up and left.

"_If he is to live, our relationship must never last. It must end. For that, he'll need to hate me…"_

OOOO

Yoh sat in the room, silently. He was waiting for someone. He was beginning to ponder whether she had gotten his message or not? Or if she had, whether she was going to come or not?

Suddenly, the door opened.

"You called?" A cold voice drawled.

Yoh looked up startled. He smiled. "Anna! I'm so glad you came. I was really worried-"

"Well you shouldn't have. It's just a waste of time. Look Yoh, if you think there is ANYTHING going on between us, you're wrong. I TOLD you before. I am marrying Prince Hao. There is no one stopping me. Got it?" Anna yelled.

Yoh was taken aback, "B-But-"

"I HATE you, Asakura Yoh! I don't love you, all those things I said before was so I could get close to you. Don't you get it? I was helping Hao! HE'S the one I love. Not you! I wanted to make him Shaman King at all costs. And I knew you were going to get in the way, so I had to get rid of you." Anna flinched a little at what she had said.

Yoh was shocked. He dipped his head so that his bangs covered his eyes, and so that Anna could not see the tear silently rolling down his cheek. "F-Forgive me, Anna."

Anna faltered. Even though she could not see his tears, she knew he was crying, for his voice was quavering. Anna closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek as well. She bit her lip.

"Y-You'd better! Now leave me alone! I-I am going to be married next month. I don't want to see you or ever hear from you again! Do you hear!" Anna blurted out.

Yoh dipped his head even lower. "Yes, Lady Anna." He then raised his head, to reveal a forced sad smile.

Anna stared. Her eyes softened. He really had been crying.

"I-I won't bother you again. I am happy for my brother, to finally have someone who loves him. You really are a kind person, Anna." He choked out.

Anna stood speechless. Inside her head, she was screaming, _"No! No! Tell him…Tell him you love him! You don't love Hao, you love Yoh! How can you bear to see him like this? How can you be so cruel?"_

"_If I don't, Hao will find out and kill him…"_

"_You love him, he loves you, nothing can separate such a strong bond…"_

Anna shook her head. She turned to exit the door. _"I'm sorry…Yoh…"_

The door closed and Yoh sank to his knees and broke out crying. "A-Anna…I'm sorry…I l-love you…"

OOO

Anna closed the door and slid down against the wall next to it. Inside, she heard Yoh crying softly.

"L-Lady Anna?" The servant, Nichrome came up.

She looked up and glared. "What do you want?" She spat.

Nichrome flinched. "P-Prince Hao wants to see you. Again."

Anna stood up and nodded. She followed Nichrome to Hao's study. (Wow? Hao has a study? Freaky…hey..I wonder if Hao can do mathematics?)

"So, Anna? Have you decided?" a voice echoed through the room.

Anna walked closer to the shadowy figure in the back.

"Have you decided? Will you marry me?" He turned to face her, smirking. For he knew the answer too well.

"Yes. Yes I will."

OOOOO

Ok…how wuzzat? Sorry, if this story sux, it's cuz I keep on running into problems. And cuz I'm so busy I update once a week, which by the time the weekends arrive, I have to read my whole story again just to remember what I wrote! Ok…c ya!

Please review! FLAMES ACCEPTED! I'm on number 2! Whoopie!


	11. The Day Before The Wedding

Yes! I'm here again everyone! I was preoccupied yesterday! I was watching dear Yoh-sama come back to life again! TT

I am currently trying to create an AWESOME Shaman King xanga site! But I need help with graphics and everything! Any kind and smart soul help me out? T-T

You can go there right now through my homepage on my bio.

Thank you!

A NOTICE: Thank you to the ppl who have not given up on me and still remain faithful! T-T Makes me so happy! Thank you Petitio Principii for being so loyal and encouraging! And thnx Lil-kudo for permission and science fair ideas! AND THANK YOU EVERYONE ELSE WHO SAID THEY LIKED IT!

(I hope that doesn't count as 'replying to reviews' OO)

**Ok…ON WITH DA CHAPPY!**

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…)

**Title:** Forbidden Love

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary**: Anna Kyouyama. She's the Governor's one and only daughter. She's the one to marry the fearful Prince Hao. She's the one who fell into a forbidden love relationship with a servant… YXA

**The Day Before the Wedding**

I know…crappy title isn't it?

Anna sighed as she glanced over at the wedding dress Hao picked out for her. In another day, she would be Asakura Anna.

It was who she had always wanted to be. Ever since she had found out the young boy she loved was a prince.

_Asakura Anna…_

The words echoed in her mind.

"_But Asakura HAO, Anna…"_ A voice interrupted her thoughts.

Anna frowned, ready to argue, but then just sighed. _"Only if it was Yoh…"_

"_Well, he's probably heartbroken. You chose his brother over him."_

"_It was for the greater good. I cannot risk him dying. I could never forgive myself."_

"_The wedding is tomorrow. Tomorrow, you shall be forever Anna Hao Asakura. Are you willing to give up your whole life for one boy?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. I love him. Him as in Yoh Asakura. I'll do anything for him. Even if it means giving my soul to the devil, in which this case would be Hao."_

"_Hmmm….interesting…"_

"_Yeah now shut up."_

The conversation ended.

Even though it sounded as if Anna didn't mean what she said, she did.

OOO

"Yoh-sama?" Tamao peeked in.

No answer.

"Y-Yoh-sama? Are you here?" Tamao called again.

No answer.

"Oh no…please…Yoh-sama you didn't go out again did you? Oh…Kino-san is going to be angry…" Tamao muttered to herself.

She searched around the room until her eyes laid upon a peace of paper tacked to the wall.

It read:

Dear Baasan, Ji-san, Tou-san, and Kaa-san,

I know, today I skipped my training. But it was real nice out and I wanted to go for a walk. You know, talk to some friends, go into town. I think my friends might be mad at me for not talking to them for such a long time. I hope you're not angry. I'll be back in time for lunch. Later.

-Yoh

Tamao smiled. She deciphered the hidden message. In reality, he meant:

Dear Baasan, Ji-san, Tou-san, and Kaa-san,

I know, today I skipped my training. But I'm worried about Anna, and wanted to see if she was okay. You know, like talk to her, try to make her feel better. I haven't talked to her since our last meeting a month ago. I haven't seen her since either. I want to apologize, and hope she isn't angry. I'll be back in time for lunch. Later.

Tamao knew how much Anna loved Yoh, and how much Yoh loved Anna. She tucked the letter inside her jacket and left.

OOO

The young brunette sighed as he walked across the bridge in the garden. He really hoped Anna was alright.

After a few minutes or so, he arrived at a tree.

And under the tree sat a young lady.

OOO

"Leave me alone Tam."

"But Miss Anna!"

"I don't want to talk right now…"

Tamao was about to argue when she saw something glitter in the sunlight. A tear. "Anna…" She stopped when she sensed a presence.

"…"

Tamao nodded. "I'll leave you two then." She giggled a little as she left.

"Wait, what do you mean by-!" Anna called, but the pink haired girl already left, grinning broadly.

Anna sighed in frustration as she sat down under a tree.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over her.

"Go away, whoever you are. I don't give a care of what you want or need. Leave me be." Anna mumbled through gritted teeth.

The figure winced a little at the harshness. "Anna…"

Anna lifted her head. She knew that voice.

"Yoh!" she cried. Tears began to form. It was painful, not seeing him. Half of her wanted to grasp him tightly, never letting go, and the other wanted to stay away from him at all costs.

"Anna…I'm sorry…" Yoh pulled her close.

"Yoh…you baka…" Anna sobbed while pounding fists against his chest.

Yoh embraced her tightly with both arms, receiving every one of her hits. "Cry it away Anna, let it out. I'm here. Do whatever you want. I deserve it."

Anna stopped pounding, and just sobbed harder. "I…"

"Shh…"

Anna shut her mouth and let the warmth of his heart carry her away.

Yoh smiled while closing his eyes…

Until Anna suddenly pulled away.

"Anna…?"

"I'm sorry, Yoh. I can't. I'm getting married tomorrow, and I intend on keeping it that way. Good bye." Then she left.

Yoh stared blankly, then he sighed and sat down as the wind lifted his bangs. Suddenly, the oracle bell rang.

Yoh looked down.

Tomorrow. Hao Asakura.

OOO

Anna kicked herself. Why was she so stupid? That moment was the best she had had in a long time…stupid…

She dropped onto her bed and fell asleep, not taking another glance at her wedding dress.

OOO

"Hao-sama…" A small African boy called.

"What is it?"

"Your Oracle Bell, sir…"

"Yeah?" He said a bit annoyed.

"The next Shaman Match…and the last…"

"Great, when is it?" Hao let out a exasperated sigh.

"Tomorrow." The boy, Opacho, looked down at the bell.

Hao frowned. "Tomorrow? But that's when…"

Opacho nodded.

Hao growled something under his breath. Then…"Great, I don't care. I'll battle after the wedding."

Then he stood up.

"But wait! Isn't HAo-sama curious of his opponent?"

Hao looked back sideways. "I don't. Whoever they are, they will be eliminated." Then he left.

Opacho sighed and shook his head. He looked down at the Oracle Bell. It was still flashing 'Tomorrow'.

Opacho sighed again and placed the oracle bell on the table, without taking a look at the second message.

OOO

I know…crappy…oh well…I wanna end this soon…no one reviews anymore dang it…HAHA! Lolz..but hey…can't blame me…I'm only getting like…9 for this, and like…25 for my other fic! Sigh…Ok! C ya all!

Please click the following blue button!

LOLZ.


	12. The Wedding

OK! THANK YOU **PowersLikePryde66** for telling me Keiko was Yohmei and Kino's child…OO I was confused, cause, here, the whole family takes after the last name of the father…and…well…seeing Yohmei and Kino were Asakuras…I just thought…OO oi I'm lost…but thnX! (That's not replying is it!)

AND A BIG HUG FOR NERD WITCH! Yeah, she read my story, she was ok with it! Such a kind soul…T-T…I'm such an ignorant person..I never read the rules…its too long…YAY SHE IS A CAREFREE AND NOT MEANIE PERSON! Whoo hoo! And go read her story, I love it! Unfortunately she is in college and cannot update…TT…

And for **Lil-Kudo**, sorry I didn't use ur science fair idea! Our topic was due the day you told me about it...TT...now I'm stuck with crappy topic...

**Ok…ON WITH DA CHAPPY!**

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…T-T)

**Title:** Forbidden Love

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary**: Anna Kyouyama. She's the Governor's one and only daughter. She's the one to marry the fearful Prince Hao. She's the one who fell into a forbidden love relationship with a servant… YXA

THE WEDDING VOWS ARE NOT MADE UP! So thus not mine…er….do u need a disclaimer for that? Oo…AND I DO NOT KNOW THE FULL LAYOUT OF WEDDING VOWS! So don't sue me for not knowing!

**The Wedding**

Funky eh?

(XD Yeah I know, I just love dissing myself for no reason...but sometimes I'm just plain stupid…like Yoh!OO…wait…that's not good…)

"_NOO!" Yoh screamed as he burst through the doors of the great hall; only to find his brother had already claimed his bride…_

_Everyone turned to stare at the intruder._

_But Yoh did not care. He was shaking mad. How could he? Anna was not an object!_

"_Yoh!" A voice called._

_Yoh did not reply. His bangs covered his eyes. He grasped Harusame by the hilt. "AMIDAMARU!"_

"_Yoh-dono!" The voice called again._

_From up front, Hao, whose expression had turned from shock to sly, attacked Yoh._

"_Huh?" Yoh looked up; in time for Hao to stab him; right in the stomach._

"_AAAHH!"_

"_YOH-DONO!"_

"YOH-DONO! WAKE UP! HAIYAKU!" Amidamaru screamed at his lazy master.

Yoh sat up immediately ending his slumber. "GAH! I'm UP I'm UP! PLEASE DON'T HIT ME BAASAN!" He quickly screamed while ducking under the table at which he had fallen asleep on.

After about an minute or two, Yoh peeked up from his hiding place. "Geh? Amidamaru?"

Amidamaru, whose expression was like this, --, quickly recovered. "Yoh-dono…"

Yoh's eyes widened. OO. "Please, Amidamaru…no…" He begged like a little puppy.

Amidamaru sighed. He closed his eyes and began his lecture. "Those who do not put effort shall never succeed. Those who give it their all never fail." (OO…something I made up…if it IS a real quote…whoa…OO…DEJA VUE!)

Yoh sighed. "Yes Amidamaru…I know…I was just…um…"

Amidamaru raised his eyebrows. "Just what?"

Yoh scratched his head nervously. "Um…resting…my…eyes?"

A loud CRASH was all to be heard miles away…; and some loud screaming following after that…

10 minutes later…

"Yoh-dono…" Amidamaru gave a serious look.

"…"

"YOh!"

"Yeah Amidamaru?" Yoh stared out the window, frowning, barely listening to what the samurai was saying.

Amidamaru frowned too. "Yoh-dono, what are you-?"

Yoh gave a sudden jerk and in a split second he was in the bathroom.

"Yoh?" Amidamaru looked confused. "Yoh, if you really needed to go THAT badly-"

Another second later, Yoh came out, smiling.

(I'm gonna use the clothes ppl wear here in the US -)

He was dressed in a long black tuxedo. His outer coat open, but his inside shirt buttoned up. The only things that remained the same were his headphones, and his bathroom sandals. In his hands were Harusame and the antiquity…(w/e that is called)

"Ready to go Amidamaru?" He beamed.

"Y-Yes…" He stuttered.

Yoh gave a small nod. But his expression became serious as he opened the door.

"Yoh-dono?"

Yoh looked over his shoulder and smiled at his samurai ghost. "Let's go."

OOO

Anna looked around nervously. All these people were expecting her _him_. She looked over to the direction of the doors in which she shall soon enter. Inside, she can already hear voices.

Anna bit her lip. She was shaking with fury. How much she hated him. Hao Asakura.

"A-Anna?" Tamao peeked in nervously.

Anna's head jerked, causing Tamao to flinch. Her frown quickly turned into a cold and blank expression. "Yeah Tam?"

"M-Miss Anna, I just want you to know…" Tamao was trembling. Anna frowned. She knew Tamao had been doing some hard thinking coming up with a decision on something.

"What?"

Tamao gulped and continued. "M-Miss Anna. You've been my friend when no one else would…and…you've been like an older sister to me…technically it was I taking care of you…but in reality…you were always there for me…"

Anna shook her head and smiled very subtly. "Tam, you've been there for me too. Or have you not noticed?"

Tamao shook her head. "M-Miss Anna, if you d-didn't convince your father to let me stay when I first arrived, wh-who knows where I would b-be!"

"Tam, you're strong. No matter where you end up, you'll be just fine."

"Anna…I want to return the favor…" Tamao stopped trembling and looked serious.

Anna walked closer suspiciously. "And in what way…?"

Tamao didn't' answer for a moment. Then, "Anna," She smiled sadly, "Run away, and I'll take your place…"

Anna's eyes widened. "NO! He'll find out and kill you! What good will that do?"

Tamao smiled. "I don't care. By the time he finds out, you'll be long gone. Then, Miss Anna, you're free…"

"_Free…"_ These words echoed deeply in Anna's mind. _"But not Tammy…"_ Anna shook her head. "No. I won't allow it. I will not sacrifice my only true friend. I've told you before."

Tamao sighed and giggled.

Anna frowned. "What?"

"Don't think I don't know about you and Yoh-sama…"

"What do you mean?" Anna asked in a dangerous tone.

Tamao shook her head and sighed. "You love him, Anna."

"And if I do?" Anna raised her eyebrows.

"Run away, and live the rest of your life with him…"

"Not without you, Tammy. Not without you." Anna stated simply.

Tamao began to cry. "Anna! I-I've always been in your debt…can't you allow me to repay you once!"

Anna hugged Tamao before answering. "You already have. By giving me your friendship. And thank you, Tamao, but I have a feeling…that things may not be what they appear to be..maybe…just maybe…" Anna's thoughts trailed off. _"Maybe Yoh will defeat Hao.."_

"Wh-What? Miss-Anna?"

"Lady Anna? It is time." Another voice called.

Tamao's head shot towards the voice.

Anna took a step forward.

Tamao grabbed her. "Anna, no!"

"Let me go, Tammy." Anna said in a hollow voice.

Tamao got scared and let go immediately. "Why?"

"I believe…just this once...that everything will work out fine…" She smiled softly as she walked out the room…and towards her future…whatever it may hold.

OOO

Yoh breathed heavily as he nearly reached the main hall. He had been running all the way from the west side of the palace to the east side, which was very far.

"Lord Yoh? Maybe you should-" Amidamaru materialized and called out worriedly.

Yoh fought a strained smile. "No. We have to get there...before...Hao…claims… Anna.."

"But-"

Yoh chuckled a little. "No worries, Amidamaru. We're..almost…there now…"

OOO

Anna's heart was beating wildly now. She glanced around nervously. She could hear the wedding march playing now. Any moment now, and she would enter through the doors.

"Lady Anna?" A servant called. He nodded towards the doors, signaling for her to begin.

Anna nodded nervously. She closed her eyes as the doors opened…and as she began to walk down the aisle…to face her fate…

OOO

About a quarter of a mile outside away from the main hall where the wedding took place, the young brunette collapsed against a tree.

"YOh-dono!"

"Whew!" Yoh forced a smile. "I'm fine, Amidamaru. Just a little tired, that's all." He grinned at the thought of what his grandmother would do to him if he called _this_ tired.

After a few seconds or so, he got up, and began running again.

OOO

Anna glanced around at the crowd, but making sure not to move her head. She glanced amongst the faces, but there was no sign of Yoh. A tear began to trickle down as she realized what the rest of her life may be: torture.

Beside her, Tamao held her tight. "Miss Anna, stay strong…don't give up…" She leaned over and whispered.

Upon hearing her friend's voice, Anna loosened a little. She started to smile sadly.

But her smile soon turned to fear and dread as she neared the front; where she was to be forever bonded with a man she never loved: Hao Asakura.

Hao smirked as he saw Anna approaching. How beautiful she was. She was wearing a long white silky dress, just enough to reveal her slim figure, and the end dragging elegantly along the aisle behind her. The sleeves of her dress were see-through and draping down her arms. Oh her head, she wore a veil, and in her hands, she held a bouquet of roses; all in Hao's choices. (That's the American wedding dress! Hey..even thought I'm asian, I really don't know how the asian wedding outfits are…OO)

The supposedly happy wedding march seemed like a dreadful sad funeral song to Anna.

"_Please let a miracle happen…"_ Anna pleaded, but to no avail. She closed her eyes as she reached the front, and the song stopped.

The priest, who was in fact the palace servant Jeanne, cleared her throat and began her speech.

Hao stared, smirking at his bride.

Anna ignored Hao's stares and the priest's words. _"Soon…you will forever be bound to him…" _a voice called in her head. _Soon…your life will be living hell…" "Soon…"_

Anna ignored this as well, and opened her eyes in time to hear Jeanne say, "Hao Asakura, do you take Anna Kyouyama to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love her, to honor and cherish her, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to her in all things a good and faithful husband as long as you both shall live?"

There was a hint of hatred and dread behind these words.

Hao smirked. "I do."

Anna could feel hatred burning up. _"LIAR!" _Her head was screaming. She could feel hot tears staining her cheek. Jeanne frowned and tightened her hold on the book of vows. She hated Hao for taking God's name as a joke. (I am not religious, but I do respect all religions. And am very serious about it.)

Jeanne then turned to Anna. "Anna Kyouyama, do you take Hao Asakura to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love him, to honor and cherish him, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to him in all things a good and faithful wife as long as you both shall live?"

Jeanne watched Ana intently, not once blinking.

There was a long dreaded silence. People began to murmer. Jeanne looked at Anna from the corner of her eye.

Hao frowned. _"If you do not say yes, my dear, do remember my warning…"_ He mentally told her.

This gave Anna a sudden jolt. She faced Jeanne. "I…I…I-I do…" She finally choked.

Jeanne, gave her one last look of sympathy before continuing.

She turned to face Hao again. "Then repeat after me. I, Hao Asakura, take thee Anna Kyouyama, to be my lawfully wedded wife, and promise before these witnesses, to be thy loving and faithful husband in plenty and want, in joy and sorrow, in sickness and in health, till death do us part.

Hao repeated what she had said. Smirking while doing so, which only angered Jeanne and Anna even more.

Jeanne by now was furious. But she had to continue. She faced Anna. "Repeat after me: I, Anna Kyouyama, take thee Hao Asakura, to be my lawfully wedded husband, and promise before these witnesses, to be thy loving and faithful wife in plenty and want, in joy and sorrow, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

Everyone had their eyes on Anna.

Anna swallowed her anger. And repeated what Jeanne said.

"If there are-" She began, but Hao cut her off. _"We no longer need to ask for objections. There aren't any. I'll make sure of it…"_

Jeanne frowned. _"It is part of the vows, master," She added sarcastically, "Besides, what harm will it do?"_

Hao clenched his fist. _"Do as I say. I want to get this over with!"_

Jeanne flinched. People began to murmer again.

Jeanne cleared her throat. Anna closed her eyes again. "Then by the powers invested in me by the Asakura Court," She slowly said, her words drawn out. She paused, looking up. "I pronounce you, husband and-"

"STOP!" Someone burst through the two doors, shouting.

OOO

Okie..orignally..I had more to this..but I decided to end this chappie here…alrighty?

. Thank you for all the reviews! Although my other story has about 160 for 7 chappies, while this has 150….rather ironic…oh well! Don't really care that much. Writing is fun!

WHOOPIE! REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! DON'T KILL ME!

Please review! -


	13. Chapter 13got a better idea?

SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! REALLY BUSY! Too many projects…

**HAPPY MESSAGE:** BUT WE ARE LEARNING ABOUT SHAMANS IN HISTORY! Rather funky, eh? You see…we are learning about Indians, native Americans, and they had shamans that were medicine man and priests...

And do you know…the Coahuiltecans have a Second Harvest..where everyone gathers all the food they have, the shaman leads the ritual, EVERYONE eats EVERYTHING until they are full and collapse, then they dig a pit, and throw up in there.

You think that's disgusting?

Well…the next part is worse…the next day, they are so hungry because of throwing up everything they ate, they go back to the pit and eat back up their vomit…AND NOT SEPERATED VOMIT YUCK! ALTOGETHER!

Just imagine Yoh or Hao leading that yucky ceremony…OO… ew…

**Ok…ON WITH DA CHAPPY!**

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…T-T)

**Title:** Forbidden Love

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary**: Anna Kyouyama. She's the Governor's one and only daughter. She's the one to marry the fearful Prince Hao. She's the one who fell into a forbidden love relationship with a servant… YXA

**Previously…** _Jeanne cleared her throat. Anna closed her eyes again. "Then by the powers invested in me by the Asakura Court," She slowly said, her words drawn out. She paused, looking up. "I pronounce you, husband and-" _

"_STOP!" Someone burst through the two doors, shouting._

_To Be Continued…_

OOO

**Erg…good title anyone?**

Everyone turned around to see who it was. Whispers filled the air. Many gasped, pointing at the new guest, and then at the groom.

Anna's eyes shot open. She whirled around. _"Yoh!"_ Her head screamed, but her voice fell silent. She couldn't believe it. She collapsed on the ground, crying.

Hao stared in disbelief and rage. "Who are you and by what means do you have of breaking and entering my wedding!" He screamed.

Yoh, who had his hands on his knees, sweating, stood up and smiled. "Sorry I'm late." He chuckled.

Amidamaru slapped his forehead.

Hao's eyes widened. "You-!"

Yoh's smile now turned to a frown. "Yes. And I'm warning you to release Anna!"

Anna looked up. "Yoh…what are you-?" She whispered.

Yoh, as if hearing her question, called out. "She does not deserve a monster like you, Hao! No one does! And I will see to it that you NEVER claim the throne!" He hollered.

Hao still stood there. "HOW DID YOU-! YOU! I-I KILLED YOU! YEARS AGO!" He screamed in rage and fury.

Gasps were heard all throughout the crowd. Some shrieked and fainted, others stared in shock.

Yoh smiled. "No, you didn't. You thought you did, but you didn't. After you pushed me off the cliff, you told yourself you had killed me. That's what I thought too. But I didn't die, Hao. You see, below the cliff was a river, and it was that river that saved me!" (Remember Aragorn from Lord of the Rings? Something like that…He drifted along the river. He nearly died, but didn't.)

"How-!"

"I was meant to live. As I drifted, slowly waiting for death, thoughts came to me. Why? Why did you? My only brother…it was then that I realized, my once loving brother was no longer living. He no longer existed. In his place, was a monster, who knew only to destroy." Yoh dipped his head to where his bangs covered his eyes, but Anna saw that he was crying.

Hao said nothing.

"Matamune found me along the beach. Your own cat, Hao. And then I returned to the Palace. All these years, hiding. All these years…preparing for this very day."

Hao still said nothing.

"Your own ignorance was your downfall that day! And it will be today too! For this is it, Hao, the last battle. The final battle. The final match, for the shaman crown." _And for Anna…_He added in his thoughts. He drew out Harusame, looking serious.

Hao's eyes widened as he realized what Yoh meant. He searched frantically for his oracle bell.

"Hao-sama?" Opacho came up looking frightened.

"What is it Opacho!" Hao screamed.

Opacho flinched. "H-Hao-sama…h-here…" Opacho took out Hao's Oracle Bell.

Hao snatched it making Opacho flinch again. He looked at it:

_Tomorrow_

He tapped the screen becoming impatient:

_Asakura Yoh_.

Hao looked up at Yoh, frowning. "You-?"

"Yes, Hao. I've been right behind you for 10 years! (Don't wanna do math) For ten years, I've been training…for this day...for Anna!" He leaped forward with Harusame.

Hao still looked on with confusion and anger. "Spirit of Fire!" He called.

The giant spirit came forth, blocking Yoh's attack.

"Yoh!" Anna screamed.

Hao smirked. "Hahaha! Yoh, is that really the best you can do? For ten years, you've been training…for THIS!" He gave a push and it sent Yoh flying.

Yoh weakly stood up. "N-No…you aren't going to win, Hao!" He quickly oversouled again and leapt forward with another attack. "Amidamaru!"

There was a blinding flash of light and all became silent.

"Yoh!" Anna called through the light, shielding her eyes.

When the light faded, smoke took place, allowing no one to see the result of the attack.

Anna coughed. Her eyes widened as the smoke began to clear and she saw two shadowy figures.

The smoke cleared completely, revealing Yoh within the grasp of the Spirit of Fire.

"YOH!" She cried again.

Yoh struggled in pain to release himself from the grasp of the giant spirit.

"You are NEVER going to beat me, Yoh! I will become the Shaman King, I will make Anna my queen, and the world shall bow before me! Nothing can stop me! Especially not you! I have more power than you will ever have!"

"Power…i-isn't…everything!" Yoh choked, gasping for air.

"Power IS everything!" Hao shouted, tightening his hold on Yoh, causing him to cry out in pain. "And I shall show you…just how powerful I am…" He dropped Yoh to the ground and smirked.

Yoh slowly got up, bruises and cuts everywhere. "Wh-What…are you doing, Hao!"

The Spirit of Fire disappeared and Hao instantly descended to the ground. He walked towards Yoh, smirking. Yoh stared, confused, while Anna nearby, sat in horror as she watched all this happen.

"I shall show you true power, Yoh, and what better way, than to fight you with your own strategies and tactics?" Yoh frowned and quickly oversouled. "Amidamaru! Into Harusame! Into the Antiquity!" He called. Then he shrank his spirit control.

Hao called forth the Spirit of Fire, but this time, into the form of a sword. (From the anime)

Yoh gasped in shock. "Wha-?"

Hao smirked. He too, shrank his spirit control a little. Then he lunged at Yoh.

Yoh, who was already weak, barely dodged the attack in time. He collapsed on the ground nearby.

Anna stared on in horror.

Yoh got up slowly. "H-Hao…you're wrong…p-power…isn't…every…thing!" He gasped as he finally stood up.

Hao said nothing but smiled evilly as he launched another attack on Yoh. "This time, Yoh…you're finished! If I wasn't able to finish you last time…I'LL FINISH YOU THIS TIME!"

Yoh raised his sword, also launching an attack of his own.

Both headed head on towards each other, and both ran past each other. Both freezing, facing back to back in opposite directions.

Anna stared. It was one of those times where both sides just attacked each other and have now frozen after landing on opposite sides, facing back to back. No one knew who got hit, for both were frozen and completely still.

"_No…"_ Anna continued staring at both figures.

Suddenly, Yoh let out a weak and straining cough, blood spluttered out from his mouth, and he collapsed onto the ground.

"YOH!" Anna screamed in horror, she ran to him and broke down crying.

Anna placed Yoh's head in her lap. "Y-Yoh…"Tears clouding her vision.

Yoh smiled weakly. "G-Gomen, Anna…I-I guess…I wasn't s-strong enough…I'm sorry, Anna…I wasn't able to…f-fulfill my promise…" He coughed some more.

Anna stared on, tears falling. "No..no…you can't leave me like this!"

Yoh closed his eyes and continued smiling. "S-Stay strong, Anna…d-don't let Hao take control…of you…"

Anna shook her head continuously. "W-Why?" She choked.

Yoh opened his eyes. "Ashiteru, Anna…and…goodbye…"

"A-Ashiteru, Yoh…" She mumbled, silent tears still falling.

Yoh nodded. He closed his eyes…and then he was…

Gone.

OOO

Okie…I know…I'm awful at this…I keep on making everything SOOO dramatic…(rolls eyes). A little TOO dramatic…I keep on nearly killing Yoh in each of my fics! I really need more original ideas…--…oi…sorry guys….don't blame me for not being a good writer…XD.

And if you say I suck at this…and this chappie was sappy, crappy, cheesy, sooo dramatic…ur right…XD. I'm still learning to become a better writer! (Stands on a chair victoriously)

Hao: And it's not really getting anywhere…

Me: (Falls to the ground)

Yoh: Oni-chan!

Hao: WHAT!

Yoh: How could you kill me? I thought you cared about me!

Hao: (Stares with death glare)

Yoh: (Stops crying and stares at him)

…-- Still trying to improve on writing techniques! Ok…c ya!

NEW FIC: Brother, My Brother: Yoh and Hao are orphans struggling to survive...read full summary! Check it out! NON-YAOI!


	14. Umwut to call it?

**REPOSTED THIS CHAPTER!** **There has been a misunderstanding...ppl think Yoh rose back from the grave...well...that's not the case, I don't make dead ppl arise from the grave...XD...that would be funny..but I think those kind of things are a bit old and spoiled...read it again, sorry I didn't make it clear...I wasn't thinking right. I secretly typed this chappie during my SAT break...--...while all those algebraic numbers were still swirling in my head...**

DON'T CARE IF THIS COUNTS AS REPLYING TO REVIEWS, THEY PRBLY GOT RID OF THE RULE BY NOW, AND EVEN IF IT ISN'T, I DON'T CARE.

To **Rebel Rose**, ashiteru means 'I love you' in Japanese. T-T…sniff…. Yeah…I like the way it sounds…ashiteru….hmm….interesting… (Blinks and sees the word 'ashiteru' underlined in red lines on her computer.) STUPID MICROSOFT WORDS! ASHITERU IS A WORD YOU HEAR! (Clicks on add to dictionary). No, words is not stupid, it's brillitant!

To **nerd witch**: -. Thnx for telling me! Yeah I should've made it longer…--…if I wasn't so lazy and short on time…and of course you're welcome here! I'm glad you're not mad and actually want to read this…so many thnx! -. Hope school isn't drowning you! And still hoping for an update! XD

To **pendulumxswing**: Yeah, it should be longer…if I wasn't so lazy and out of time…--…XD

To **darkslayer21:** Don't worry, I totally understand why you criticized me. I know I totally blew this one…I didn't really exactly know it was that bad until someone told me…and well by then, I had half of my story done. The only thing was, he/she threw a complete awful fit. I used like…one sentence from her fic, still gave her credit, (Yeah I know, even that is bad…), but she criticized me on EVERYTHING. On my writing skills (I know I'm not that good), grammar, spelling…So yeah I'm not mad at you for saying that, I figure I HAVE been doing all that stuff…--…but I do have three other fics if you want to see! -

AND THANK YOU TO ALL YOU OTHER PEEPS WHO REVIEWED! So kind! Sniff…yeah I'm sorry I take so long! I have volleyball, school, art, science fair, play, speech/drama tournament, and all those things….

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…T-T)

**Title:** Forbidden Love

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary**: Anna Kyouyama. She's the Governor's one and only daughter. She's the one to marry the fearful Prince Hao. She's the one who fell into a forbidden love relationship with a servant… YXA

Um…

**Previously…**

_Suddenly, Yoh let out a weak and straining cough, blood spluttered out from his mouth, and he collapsed onto the ground. _

"_YOH!" Anna screamed in horror, she ran to him and broke down crying. _

_Anna placed Yoh's head in her lap. "Y-Yoh…"Tears clouding her vision._

_Yoh smiled weakly. "G-Gomen, Anna…I-I guess…I wasn't s-strong enough…I'm sorry, Anna…I wasn't able to…f-fulfill my promise…" He coughed some more._

_Anna stared on, tears falling. "No..no…you can't leave me like this!"_

_Yoh closed his eyes and continued smiling. "S-Stay strong, Anna…d-don't let Hao take control…of you…"_

_Anna shook her head continuously. "W-Why?" She choked._

_Yoh opened his eyes. "Ashiteru, Anna…and…goodbye…"_

"_A-Ashiteru, Yoh…" She mumbled, silent tears still falling._

_Yoh nodded. He closed his eyes…and then he was…_

_Gone._

OOO

Anna sat there in shock. She continued staring at Yoh…_her _Yoh…the young boy who had been her only friend apart from Tamao for so long…the young man who was so brave and always thought of her before himself…the one person…whom she had loved…more than life itself…

And now he was gone.

The hall was silent. Everyone was staring at either Yoh, Anna, or Hao. Mikihisa comforted Keiko, who was sobbing hard. Kino and Yohmei both stared on with sorrow, lost in their thoughts.

Hao slowly turned around, and started walking towards Anna. He reached Anna, and stopped.

Anna did not look up, but from the corner of her eye, she could see the lego boots Hao wore. She was too lost in her mind to thing, to act.

"There is no use in sulking over my dead brother, dear." Hao muttered softly.

Anna's head shot up, and she glared at him with pure rage and fury. There was only one thing on her mind: Revenge.

Hao saw this and smirked. "He is dead. Doesn't that prove anything? That I am superior, and he, inferior. I am now Shaman King. And you, Anna, are now my Shaman _Queen_."

Anna slowly got up. Shaking as she did so. "Hao…you are going to experience hell beyond hell, pain beyond pain, and torture beyond imagination…" She took out, from under her wedding dress, a knife.

Everyone started screaming and panicking. Many started running in various directions.

Hao rolled his eyes. "Please…do you think you can kill me with a small blade? Yoh couldn't kill me with his full power, do you think YOU can? Kill me, Asakura Hao!"

Anna trembled with tears, but she did not let go of the blade. "Hao….you will pay!" She slashed the knife across his chest….

But Hao ducked.

He jumped up into the air, and when he came down he grabbed Anna's wrist.

Anna struggled to get free. "Let me GO!" She shrieked.

Hao pulled her close. "Only if you promise to become my queen, dear…"

Anna froze for a moment, but then continued struggling. "NEVER!"

Hao frowned slightly. "As you wish…"

Anna stopped and looked at him with confusement.

Hao squeezed Anna's wrist hard, causing her to scream in pain. "But the only way to do that…is to die…"

"Let me GO!"

Hao sighed and twisted her arm backwards, causing the knife to fly loose and land on the floor nearby, and Anna to scream in pain again.

Anna collapsed on the ground and Hao let go of her wrist. He walked over to the knife and picked it up. He stared at it for a moment, and looked over his shoulder at Anna.

"Pity…such a beautiful thing…must come to such an end…but of course, you, Anna dear, live only to kill. Like this blade. Untouchable, I see…and cold. A person like you, Anna, can never learn to love…or be loved…did you really think my brother loved you? Did you really think YOU loved him? There is no such thing as love, or friendship, Anna. That is the world's weakness. That is what humans possess that weakens them. In reality…there is only power….everything is power….and power is everything…"

He walked towards Anna. "Join me, Anna. Be my shaman queen, and together, we will make sure the world is cleansed of filthy lowly humans. We can do that. I can give you power. I can give you everything."

Anna shook her head slowly, clutching her arm. "You're wrong…you're wrong…"

Hao frowned . "How am I wrong, dear?" He tightened the grasp on the knife.

Anna continued shaking her head. "You're wrong…power…isn't everything…there is something far stronger…far greater…that is everything…"

Hao growled. "Really! And what would that be!"

Anna looked up with soft eyes. "Love and friendship."

"Love and friendship was the end of my brother! You saw it yourself! IT WAS HIS WEAKNESS! IT WAS WHAT MADE HIM WEAK AND LOST!"

Anna frowned, shaking her head. "Love and friendship did not make Yoh weak, it made him strong. It opened his heart, and allowed him to have what you could never get, Hao…"

Hao growled menacingly and slashed the knife across Anna's face.

Anna did not wince, or move an inch. Blood stung her cheek. Luckily, Hao had only caught her with the tip of the blade.

"Looks like you are no different from my brother and the others…I thought wrong of you…you are the same…" Hao muttered quietly.

Anna stared at him in the eyes. "As are you." She at last, felt the last of her strength slipping away, and as her eyes began to cloud.

Hao's eyes widened at this. He started to mutter something. "Spirit of Fire…"

Anna suddenly felt pain beyond sense, beyond life itself could withhold…and she felt herself…becoming embraced by the light…

"_Looks like I'll be meeting you soon, Yoh…" Anna smiled softly and closed her eyes._

OOO

I really pondered on ending this chappie here…don't worry, it won't be a complete tragedy…(smirks evilly)

OOO

Anna blinked a few times, squinting through the light, trying to see something, but to no avail.

After a few minutes, everything cleared. The light faded.

Anna stared in awe and shock. She gasped. It was a marvelous sight. Beneath her feet were the clouds, and above her stretched the endless skies. Trees and lakes were scattered here and there; it was a world of perfection beyond imagination.

"It's great here, isn't it?" A voice came up from behind her.

Anna whirled around. Her heart gave a jolt. "Yoh!"

Yoh looked at her with a sad smile.

Anna reached out for him, only to find her hand pass right though him. She gasped and pulled back.

Yoh sighed. "Heaven is a great place…but it still isn't complete…not without the people you love…"

"But…I'm here Yoh…I-" Anna started slowly.

Yoh shook his head slowly. "Anna, you're not dead. You may be unconscious to a point where your very own heart and soul has reached the gates of heaven, but it's all an illusion…you're not dead…"

"But…"

Yoh placed his hand on what seemed like an invisible wall. Anna gasped again. In the light, there was a huge glass. In between her and Yoh.

"See? You're not dead, Anna. You're journey is not over." Yoh smiled.

Anna pressed her hands against the glass. "Neither is yours!" She screamed. She didn't want to believe…that he…was…dead…

Yoh softened his eyes. "Go back, Anna, and stay strong…death may be the easiest way…but it is the most regretful way..." Yoh began to back away slowly, with a sad smile on his face.

Anna frowned. "Asakura Yoh, don't you dare!" She choked through tears, but the light was pulling her back…

"Goodbye…" Yoh whispered softly as he watched Anna slowly fade away…a tear trickling down his cheek.

OOO

Anna collapsed on the ground and started pounding the ground. She hated Hao for this…why did he bring her so close to death…to see heaven. Only to bring her back to hell? To torture her?

OOO

Yoh sighed and began to walk away. He stopped when he sensed a light aura behind him. "Anna?" He turned around, only to meet up with a bright light. Yoh shielded his eyes. "Who are you?"

"Asakura Yoh…" The voice called soothingly.

Yoh blinked, trying to peer past the blinding light, but nothing.

"You have one final task…before you can rest for eternity…"

"What?"

"Your will, spirit, and heart is amazing. For that, the Great Spirits have offered you a second chance…to help mankind…"The voice replied.

Yoh's eyes widened. "A second chance?"

Although he could not see, he could feel the spirit nodding. "But with such a chance comes a sacrifice." The voice called warningly.

Yoh sighed. "Doesn't everything? So what is it?"

"After this task is done, you must return to the spirit worls, and may never set foot in the world of humans again. You cannot ever communicate with humans any more. Spirits in heaven usually, when called on by itakos, can still venture through the world of humans…but this…you will never be once again, reborn…never be able to reincarnate...you will, by accepting this second chance, agree to lock yourself in this place forever…for eternity..."

Yoh thought deeply about this…then nodded.

"There is another great sacrifice to this…"

Yoh frowned. "And that would be…?"

"Your loved one shall never remember you again, but you will. You will be set there, day by day, thinking of your friends and family…but they will have forgotten you. Nothing can be more painful than this…and remember that this is for eternity. Do you truly wish to do this? You have nothing to gain, and everything to lose." The voice asked amusingly.

Yoh nodded. "If it's for creating a better world for many more, than one sacrifice is not much….I will do it….I accept…"

"Very well…" With this, light surrounded him, and he felt himself slip away back into the human world…one…last…time…

OOO

Rather funky, eh? XD…anywayz…I promise it won't be a total tragedy…

And new ficcy: Brother, My Brother: Yoh and Hao are orphans who were separated from their parents in a horrible incident long ago. Danger seems to tail them wherever they go. And with barely any food and shelter, can Hao protect and support his Otouto? Can he do it, without the help of a home, or family? Brother Bonding…I'm sorry…it's not yaoi…I know a lot of you ppl are yaoi fans…TT…

Please review! Flames accepted once more! Wait…it's always accepted…cuz it really helps when ppl tell you what you need to work on and everything…

C ya!


	15. Ch15 SORRY FOR LONG UPDATE!

I AM SO SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! Last week was the play…and when that was over…just more school stuff….SORRY! Well…here it is!

Oh…and just wondering…anyone know where to find Shaman King/Fruits Basket/Inuyasha episode downloads for free? And the downloads can't have some sort of program that requires certain download…and the downloads shouldn't take forever…hehe…yeah I know…

I have found Shaman King episodes in Portuguese, using a link provided by Mikauzoran, and I have found Inuyasha episodes, but some episodes take forever to download, and some don't even work.

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…T-T)

**Title:** Forbidden Love

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary**: Anna Kyouyama. She's the Governor's one and only daughter. She's the one to marry the fearful Prince Hao. She's the one who fell into a forbidden love relationship with a servant… YXA

Title?

**Previously…**

_Hao's eyes widened at this. He started to mutter something. "Spirit of Fire…"_

_Anna suddenly felt pain beyond sense, beyond life itself could withhold…and she felt herself…becoming embraced by the light…_

"_Looks like I'll be meeting you soon, Yoh…" Anna smiled softly and closed her eyes._

…

"_See? You're not dead, Anna. Your journey is not over." Yoh smiled_. _"Go back, Anna, and stay strong…death may be the easiest way…but it is the most regretful way..." Yoh began to back away slowly, with a sad smile on his face._

"_Yoh!"_

…

"_Asakura Yoh…You have one final task…before you can rest for eternity…" _

"_Your will, spirit, and heart are amazing. For that, the Great Spirits have offered you a second chance…to help mankind…"_

"_But with such a chance comes a sacrifice…"_

"_Once you have finished your task, you are to return to the heavens, never to set foot in the human world, never to communicate with the creatures of earth…"_

"_There is another high sacrifice. All those whom you love shall forget you, but you won't forget them. Day by day you will be forced to think of them…and then come to realize that to them, you don't exist…and this is for eternity"_

"_By accepting this task, you agree to lock yourself up in this prison alone for all eternity, there is no greater torture than to spend forever all alone …"_

"_Well? You have nothing to gain and everything to lose…"_

"_I accept."_

Anna sat on the cold hard floor, filled with mixed feelings.

"Well, I see you had a nice little talk with my brother then?" A cold voice drawled into her thoughts.

She looked up and saw Hao frowning down at her. "Yes, how'd you know?"

Hao frowned some more. "You were talking in your sleep." He muttered.

Anna blinked. Was it her? Or was it that Hao sounded a bit upset by this fact? Hao was never upset about anything that concerned _her._ Was he?

"Don't bother crying over my dead brother. He was a nuisance." Hao stated simply.

At this, Anna felt the rage swelling up inside her. "How could you! He was your own brother! You TWIN brother! Your little brother! Your brother who had looked up to you as his Oni-chan. You little brother who had always turned to you when he was in trouble! And you…you killed him without a thought." Anna was trembling.

Hao did not answer anything. But Anna could see, for a split second, what seemed a single glimmer of tear shining in the sunlight. She blinked a few times. Was Hao crying?

Just then, a light so bright appeared. Anna shielded her eyes, and caught a glimpse of Hao doing the same. A few seconds later, it faded.

A small blue orb of light was slowly descending towards Yoh's cold body.

Anna stared on, and watched Yoh slowly opened his eyes.

"Y-Yoh?" She couldn't believe it. He was alive!

Yoh ignored Anna and stared at Hao. "Well, Oni-chan? Let's pick up where we left off, shall we?"

Hao blinked in confusion. Then he replied, "Alright then…let's go!"

Hao leapt forward with an attack, which Yoh blocked, but using a lot of energy. Hao exerted all his energy into the attack and managed to strike Yoh down.

"Yoh!" Anna yelled.

Yoh weakly stood up and held Harusame close, waiting for an attack. Hao striked again, but Yoh dodged to the side, landing on the ground and breathing heavily.

"Is this all you can do? Hmph. Not with a million chances can you defeat me, Yoh! Never!" Hao cackled maniacally.

He attacked again, but Yoh once again, dodged and held up Harusame in defence. "Lord Yoh, I don't get why we're not-" Amidamaru started, but he was cut off when Hao started screaming.

"You certainly are becoming annoying. Attack and get this over with! Why do you flea from one area to the next? Why won't you attack me!"

Yoh shook his head. "I won't fight you…Onichan…" He added the last word quietly

"You fool!" Hao smirked. "Very well then…Spirit of Fire, attack him!" The red spirit obeyed and grabbed Yoh, who was too weak to dodge. The Spirit of Fire then sent him pummeling to the ground.

Hao walked over to Yoh, who was barely conscious. "I don't get why you refuse to fight me, but in the end, it works out fine for me. You on the other hand…won't be so lucky…"

He snapped his fingers and the Spirit of Fire immediately started gathering power.

Yoh weakly sat up. He forced himself to look directly into Hao's eyes.

"Spirit of Fire…" Hao began.

Yoh hung his head so his bangs covered his eyes. "I guess…my brother really is gone…" He looked up at Hao with teary eyes and smiled sadly. "Good bye…Hao…" Then he lost consciousness.

"Destr-" Hao stopped. _"Wait…why am I faltering?" _He looked at Yoh, and then touched his own face. _"Am I…crying I can't...issue the attack…my conscience is holding me back…"_ Flashbacks of him and Yoh came flooding his mind.

"_Oni-chan!" Three year old Yoh cried._

"_Yoh!" Hao's eyes widened as he saw his brother fall onto the ground._

_OOO_

"_Oni-chan…you won't leave me will you?" Yoh asked sleepily._

_Hao smiled. "Never."_

_OOO_

"_Oni-chan!" Yoh came racing towards him._

_OOO_

"_Oni-chan…why?" The last memory of Yoh, and he was crying._

Something pulled Hao's heart, and he suddenly cried, "Stop."

The Spirit of Fire looked back at its master with a questioning gaze.

Hao knelt down on the ground, avoiding looking at his brother. He was stifling his sobs. "What…have I done?" He muttered,

Yoh stirred beside him, and slowly opened his eyes. "Oni-chan?"

Hao looked at Yoh with surprise. "Yoh…I-"

"I'm glad you're back. You pulled through…promise me one thing, Oni-chan."

Hao shook his head. No…Yoh wasn't dying! Not again…A few moments ago, he wanted Yoh to die, to suffer in Hell. But now…

"You are not going to die, Yoh." Hao took out a handkerchief and wrapped up Yoh's cut arm.

"Oni-chan…"

Hao ignored him. He was going to save his brother. He was not going to die.

"Oni-chan…"

Hao stopped. The tone of Yoh's voice was somewhat forlorn and defeated.

"Oni-chan, thank you…but I cannot stay no matter what." Yoh winced.

Hao stared.

"I have done my task, and am prepared to return to the heavens."

Hao didn't answer.

"Promise me…to look after Anna as well as yourself." Yoh felt his life expiring.

"I promise…" Hao whispered.

Yoh nodded, and closed his eyes.

"Otouto…" He added the last bit with a tear.

OOO

Okie….I know…sad..but ONE MORE CHAPPIE! Epilogue, okie? It won't be a total tragedy…I promise you…alright?

SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LONG UPDATE! ITS BEEN THREE WHOLE WEEKS!

Please review…and oh yeah…anyone know where to download InuYasha, Fruits Basket, or Shaman King episodes? Preferrably 1) Either English or Japanese 2)Doesn't take forever to download 3) Doesn't require some weird program (Windows, ReallOnePlayer, those would work)!

Thnx!


	16. Epilogue

I cannot stress how much I am sorry…its been a whole entire solid month….right? OMG…I've been locked out of the computer! My mom and dad changed the password to my account! They say I need to focus on schoolwork…TT…but this is the last chappie!

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DO NOT** own Shaman King. If I did, well, I wouldn't spend my time on _Fan_Fiction would I? Nooo, I'd be creating more episodes of it! (I do wish there were more episodes of it though…T-T)

**Title:** Forbidden Love

**By:** ChibiAzn3

**Summary**: Anna Kyouyama. She's the Governor's one and only daughter. She's the one to marry the fearful Prince Hao. She's the one who fell into a forbidden love relationship with a servant… YXA

Epilogue

The grave was silent and eerie, yet there were still people there.

Hao Asakura.

He stood as a dark figure in the autumn wind in front of two graves:

Yoh Asakura

16

A good brother, killed by his own

Anna Kyouyama Asakura

20

A loving wife, suicide

Hao sighed, his breath visible in the chilling air. He shuddered, slipping his freezing hands in the pockets of his black coat. He felt something.

He took out a piece of paper. Tears formed in his eyes as he reread the letter, stained with blood:

Hao,

Forgive me, you have been a great husband, but I can no longer live on without Yoh. I hope you understand…

-Anna Kyouyama Asakura

Attached to piece of paper was her ring. The one that he had given her when he proposed to her. It might've been forcefully, but his love was real.

However, back then, little did he know her heart was already taken by his own brother, his twin.

He knelt down in front of the two graves.

"I hope you are happy…my brother…and Anna…forgive me…" He took out a single rose, and placed it between the two graves.

The he got up, and silently walked back home…alone…

OOO

It's short, I know. And the gravestones…I can't think of anything else to write…my computer time is almost up so g2g! This was the last chappie…yes….sorry….bye!


End file.
